Alluring Whispers
by HLecter511
Summary: Everywhere they went, the whispers of the living and the other side would closely follow them too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Connection

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Gloomy sky and cold, raw weather.

The atmosphere was perfect description for the young woman being dragged to an unknown area with chains around her wrist and ankles. Being manhandled in a rough manner with inappropriate words thrown down upon her.

Everything was unknown to the eye.

The people, the culture, the buildings and the land was all unknown to her. Yet, she knew about the land due to words and history back in her homeland of America.

She did not know how it happened, but one moment she was on a ship with her uncle and the next minute, an East India Company ship had captured her uncle's ship, which was a known ship that helped trading ships a safe passage from pirates.

There had been words exchanged and the next moment, they were fighting. She was captured and brought aboard the foreign ship that she did not know what her outcome will be. Locked in a brig for a while, ignoring sailors that came with curiosity to take a peek at her. A few shooting her disgusting words that no one should ever say to a woman.

The port into England, she was dragged off with a few of her uncle's men. They were separated. All she heard from the men that were dragging her was the word auction. The last time that she heard about an auction, it was back in her homeland. Auction of horses and properties.

When she was dragged into a room filled with rows of various men of all ages, she tried to not show any sort of panic. The auctioneer was auctioning off properties, horses and then ships.

"Before we end, we got word of a last bidding."

The men were boosting in conversation about what they got, but their voices lowered until they were silent when she was shoved forward. The rattling of the chains scraped across the wood floors of the auction room.

"The bidding will start with the highest bid and continue on. It will end when the tip of the candle vanished." The auctioneer stated as he put a new candle in a holder on his desk.

"What's this?" Someone shouted.

"A servant."

Her eyes widen as her eyes stayed on the ground, not wanting to look up as she did not want anyone to see the fear that glisten within her eyes.

"Young woman that appears around mid to late twenties. On a ship, seen to be able to do hard maintenance." The auctioneer began to explain a brief description about her.

There was a few chuckles that went about the room, showing they were not thinking appropriately.

 **…** **..**

Lingering in the background, away from the eyes of everyone was a man that came back from disappearance of ten years. A man that already got everyone around buzzing with gossips about his past reputation. His father left behind a reputation and also, he left behind an island that he brought that was gaining the attention of the East India Company.

The man in the back of the room was known as James K. Delaney.

The sight of the woman dragged in front of all the men eyes brought many whispers. Many were of curious while other whispers were ones that made him to cringe.

The auctioneer kept a straightforward face as he explained about the woman, mentioning about working on a ship. That brought a spark of interest within James.

"Word is she is from America. Yet the intriguing aspect of her is she is half-Irish and half-Native American."

That brought an uproar amongst a good half of the men in the room.

When one of the guard holding the woman's chain made her to lift her head up due to someone's request, slowly the woman did so.

Underneath the messy, tangled dark brown hair with natural red highlights, the palest green eyes anyone had ever seen were shown once she opened her eyes. A soft face of an attractive woman had been hidden underneath her mid-back length hair.

Gasp and awe echo through the room.

That was when the bidding started as the auctioneer saw the immediate interest in the customers greedy eyes.

Prices kept going up and the candle was almost to the end.

James watched as men were throwing out money, some he knew did not even have that amount on them. It appeared that this woman lured these men in like bait. But James could understand why.

An alluring air hovered around the woman that drew many to gravitate to her. Those pale green eyes were unique and uncommon. Very rare gems her eyes were.

Those pale green eyes flicker up from the ground to make perfect connection with his eyes.

It was that moment that James felt a bubbling feeling well up from the tips of his toes, shot up his body and out he blurted out a price that topped everyone just as the candle tip came to the end.

The sound of the auctioneer announcing the closure of the bid made many to groan with annoyance and frustration. Many glared at James as he made way down the aisle, ignoring the glares and insults thrown in his way. His main focus was on the woman that he bid for and won unconsciously.

When James came to stand before her, he did not know a reason for his actions. It simply happened and he could not explain what had happened. His actions made him to question whether it was meant to be for a reason that he had yet to realize.

"Take these shackles off of her." James stated slowly, but firmly. His eyes flicker to the guard standing by.

With a huff of being commanded, the guard unlocked the shackles off the woman and pulled the chains away.

Throwing a bag filled with a hefty amount onto the desk that the auctioneer stood, James led the woman out of the building. He kept walking down the sidewalk, but stopped to glance behind him where the woman was staring around her surroundings with uncertainty.

It was as if James looked at a reflection of himself when he first came back home. So many years passed, things changed. But he returned home on his free will. This woman was taken and brought to another continent to be sold off.

"Keep up." James told her, turning on the heel of his boots to begin walking again.

 **…** **..**

The arrival at the house Brace greeted James on his return, but stopped in his spot to stare at the woman that came into the house behind James with her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Bringing in strays?"

"She is our guest."

The woman stared at James with a small incline of her dark eyebrows, showing a surprise gesture that he called her his guest instead of servant.

"What is your name?"

She did not speak as she stared and then looked away from the two men with a blank expression.

"She has not spoken throughout our walk here. Set up a bath. She needs to clean up." James said and walked away, heading toward the staircase of the home.

Brace let out a sigh with a shake of his head. He made way up the stairs to go draw a bath as James requested. He could not understand what goes on through James head most of the times, but he knew that James always had a crazy reason behind his actions.

By the time that he drawn the bath and made way back downstairs, Brace was surprised to see that the woman did not run off. Instead, she stood in the same spot in the foyer. The image was a sad one to Brace. He stared at a woman that was alone in an unknown surrounding.

"Come. The bath had been drawn."

With a small step forward then another, the steps became longer as Brace led the young woman up the stairs and through the long hallways until the two stood before a door. With a small push of the door, it open up to reveal a newly cleaned bathroom.

Steam arising out of the tub to show how hot the water was within.

"I laid out one of James' old shirts for the late lady of the house items are still stored away. Call if you need anything."

 **…** **..**

When the door clicked behind her, she made way to the bath and dipped her left hand into the hot water. A sigh of relief escaped her as the warmth spread through her cold body. Only wearing a flimsy thin long sleeve blouse, pants and worn down boots, the warm water in the bath felt glorious. Her outfit did not bring her any warmth in this weather.

Stripping out of the clothes and tossed off to the side to create a small heap of clothes.

Carefully and slowly, she lowered her body into the hot water. A few times she pulled up as the water was too hot to dunk straight in. Adjusting to the temperature, she was lowered fully in with another relief sigh escaping her.

Clenching the edge of the bath and slowly she let go as she dipped her arms underneath the water. She lowered herself down into the bathtub until the water consumed her underneath the surface.

Under the water, frozen in her place and she held her breath. At the feeling of pressure in her chest from running out of air hit her, she raised herself back above the surface to take in a long, steady inhale of air.

Using the oils and soap that laid nearby the bathtub to scrub the grime off her skin until her skin was a light pinkish red in color. The challenging task was her long hair that was tangled in knots. It was a task with some painful tugs here and there, but she got through it and she was able to wash her hair.

With everything washed, the water was becoming cool. She pushed herself out of the bathtub to grab hold of the towel to dry herself off before she slipped on a button up shirt.

The man known as Brace told her it was one of James' old shirts. Seeing how James was a bulky man in a physical muscle structure and taller than her, the shirt was large on her slender frame.

Leaving the bathroom and into the hallway, the voices downstairs made her to make her way in that direction. Heels first then toes, her steps were silent as she walked down the woods stairs until she got back onto the main floor.

Slowly, she made her way to a doorway that led into a dining area where Brace was going back and forth with James. The two stood on either side of the long dining room table.

"You brought her as a servant."

"She is our guest."

"How do you know she is to be trusted?"

"Her eyes." James stated in a simple tone while pouring himself a glass.

"James, we don't even know her name for godsakes. She probably doesn't even speak English."

"Nayla."

Both men whirled around to stare at her stepping into the dining room with her arms crossed over her chest. Her pale green eyes flicker between the two.

"My name is Nayla Mercer. I do understand you two perfectly clear." Nayla said softly with a small tilt of her head as she observed the two.

 **…** **..**

The two men stood there speechless as they did not hear her come into the room and the fact that she spoke to them in a soft gentle voice had made her even more alluring.

Knowing the name of the woman, Nayla Mercer, James stared at her with wide eyes. He let his eyes flicker over her to take her in all cleaned up and in one of his shirts.

Skin soft and a light tan color. Dark brown hair still wet from her bathing, but untangled and hanging loose. Those pale green eyes that were radiant as she eyed Brace and he. James eyes did flicker down to her wrist where it appeared she had tattoos.

"Brace."

"James."

"I know. I have two favors to ask."

"I am listening." James perked up, especially as she stared directly at him with a calm expression.

"I wish to know what happen to my uncle and the items that were on me, I wish to have them back. Think you could manage that?"

James tongue slithered out to lick the bottom of his lip as he held himself back from saying anything in reply to the last part of her comment. His eyes glanced to Brace where the older man blinked rapidly as he could not believe that the woman demanded James favors.

"Fine."

"James." Brace went to say more, but James walked away.

James came to pause beside Nayla and stared down at her with sharp eyes.

"Do not think you can command me."

Slowly, those long dark eyelashes flicker up as Nayla tilted her head up just a tad to let her pale green eyes to flicker up to make connection with his own.

"Do not assume I am just a woman that cannot handle herself against men like you." Nayla replied with a challenging look and she looked away to stare at Brace fixing the food on the table.

A deep exhale escape out of James nose before he walked away to leave the house. The front door slamming shut behind him.

"Do not get on his bad side, Ms. Mercer."

"Please call me, Nayla."

"I warned you."

"And warn me you shall." Nayla replied, ignoring Brace staring at her with concern as she moved closer to the table to make herself a plate to eat.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I have decided to start a new series.**

 **I want to apologize ahead of time if I get any sort of information wrong throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters:** **I do not own anything about the tv series** ** _Taboo_** **. However, I do own my original characters, Nayla and her uncle.**

 **Enjoy. Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Visions

… **..**

… **.. Few Days Later: …..**

… **..**

The sound of rustling sheets made James to sit up from lying on the floor. He looked around from his spot on the floor, feeling his muscles and bones aching from lying on such a hard surface. It was not the first time and it will not be the last that he found himself on the floor.

He felt himself being drawn out of the old study room to make way down a small flight of stairs to make his journey toward a particular bedroom. A bedroom that was now labelled as Nayla's bedroom.

A small turn of the brass knob open the door open to crack it open to allow dark blue eyes to stare within the room at the sight of a full size bed.

The door pushed a little more open as James watched Nayla twisting and turning in the sheets, softly groaning in a way as if she was having a nightmare.

When she gripped her throat then shot up in the bed gagging, James held himself back from jerking forward as he began to have visions in his head of the fog rolling over the lake with a woman sinking in the water. Then flashes of being shoved into the water kept appearing in his mind. Visions such as these, these images, he always had.

Coming out of the flashes of images, James stared at Nayla to see her still trying to gasp for air. The flash of water went through his mind and the thought of Nayla experiencing what he saw in his mind of him being consumed by water, got him thinking.

In two long strides got James to stand beside the bed. Shoving Nayla backwards onto her back and he rest a knee onto the edge of the bed, James pinched her nose then pushed his mouth down onto hers.

Breathing into her with two big exhales, he pulled away when Nayla began to cough up water.

His eyes widen as he backed away to watch as Nayla bent over the bed to spit up water. The sight made James to lift his eyes off the puddle of water beside her bed to stare at her as she let her eyes flicker up to meet his.

"Who drowned in this house?"

That simple question made James to know that Nayla was not just a normal woman. She was special and unique. It convinced James that that was the reason he was lured by her. Then again, he knew it was more.

Not responding, James shut the door to her bedroom to make his way back up to the attic that was his father's old private study area. Brace came out of his bedroom to question what was going on, but James simply said 'go back to bed' as he continue to walk away.

… **..**

… **.. The Next Morning: …..**

… **..**

Nayla did not know what to do the next morning.

Instead, she stepped over to the small chest at the end of the bedroom she was staying in. The chest was already in the bedroom, but Brace informed her that James got her items back and put them inside the chest.

Pushing open the chest top, Nayla reached in to grab the first item. A tomahawk that was from her mother's tribe. Next, she pulled out a couple of knives. When she went to search for the necklace that her mother gave her, it was gone.

Immediately, Nayla thought of James taking it for himself.

Last night, the dream freaked her out.

The dream felt as if she stood in a lake or some sort of river that cut through a woods area. Eerie fog rolling across the surface. Then there was a woman dressed in a black gown that appeared and she shoved Nayla under the water. That was when Nayla woke up, gasping for air and then James appeared to give her oxygen.

When she asked James the question, he simply stared at her with a wide eye expression then left her alone.

After that moment last night, Nayla knew that James might be questioning her unique side. She did not know if he would believe her when she tells him.

… **..**

"Where is James?"

"Upstairs." Brace said, holding his hand up to stop Nayla from storming off back upstairs to confront James.

Slamming open the door caused James to look up as Nayla stood there. Her eyes were sharp and reminded him of newly grown moss that grew on stones or trees.

"You took my necklace."

"You're making accusation."

"I know you did."

"Just as you lived a dream in reality."

Nayla bit her tongue as she did not reply to that. Instead Nayla simply stared at James as he stood up from his spot sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of paper. Only in a grey nightshirt, Nayla caught sight of the dark thick tattoos that circle around his muscular thighs and she could see some peeking out of the nightshirt neckline.

"Give the necklace back, Delaney."

"Tell me the truth."

The two stared one another down.

Even if it had been a few days since James brought Nayla and then technically set her free, she opened right up to the household. Both Brace and James seem to be in shock that she talks to them as if she been living here longer than she has. But Nayla only was like this when she felt comfortable.

"I don't think you will believe me."

"Try me."

Nayla broke eye contact with him as James has a tendency of staring without blinking for a long time. His eyes would be wide as he kept a blank facial expression. She made way over to a end table that had on top of it scrolls that she let her fingers trail over.

"My mother is Native American. Her mother, my grandmother, is known as a medicine woman."

"A medicine woman? Around here, she would be known as a shaman."

"Yes. That's what around here would refer a medicine man or woman. But that isn't the true title. It's medicine man or woman. Anyways, it appears that her abilities were passed down to me. It sticks in the family. She has known when I was a few years old that I have the gift of healing. I was immediately taken under her wing to be taught."

"You see things that no one else sees."

"I see many things." Nayla looked up to stare at him with soften eyes.

Slowly, James creeped over to her until he stare down at her with a observant look.

"What do you see?" Nayla asked as she let her fingers flicker down to see his hand raising up toward her face and hovered near her left cheek.

James did not reply as his hand hovered over Nayla's cheek.

Turning away from Nayla to move around her, Nayla let out a deep exhale escape her then turn her body halfway to stare at James stepping up toward a dresser. He grabbed something from atop of it then came back over to her with his left hand held out.

The necklace came dangling out of his left hand. A necklace with a black twined string with a small shell that was carved into a wolf hanging from it. It was tiny shell trinket that was the size of the top half of a big thumb.

Taking the necklace away from James and pulling it back over her head, Nayla caressed the necklace trinket then let her eyes to come up to meet James eyes.

"Thank you." Nayla said as she began to walk by him.

A hand grasped her left wrist causing Nayla to look up to meet James eyes again to see him staring down at her wrist. He turn her wrist over causing her to look down to see him bring up his other hand to push up the long sleeve away from her wrist.

The sight of tattoo that appeared to twirl three times around her wrist with jagged triangle edges in different spots. His fingers trailed over the design then he dropped his hand away from her own.

There were no words exchanged. Only eyes meeting then looking away.

Nayla leaves the room.

James eyes flickering back up to watch her go, thinking about other tattoos that might be upon her body. How he wanted to rip her clothes off her body to trace the bareness of her skin and the other tattoos on her body.

… **..**

… **.. Few Days Later: …..**

… **..**

With James leaving the house for long periods of times, Nayla found herself hanging around Brace and doing errands for the man.

The time of staying in the Delaney household and being around James, it was clear that there was something odd about him. Rumors of him spread throughout the streets and there was a couple that Nayla overheard.

Rumors of James being a cannibal. Another about his trip to Africa then coming back different.

Nayla was going through the marketplace with a basket in the crook of her right arm as she was making her way in the route back to the Delaney's house.

Seeing an alleyway that would get her to the next block quicker, Nayla took the alleyway to walk through. She did not think about anything bad happening to her as she was halfway through the alleyway.

When an arm wrapped around her waist to tug her backwards, the basket dropped off her arm. Immediately, Nayla reacted.

Shooting her head backwards to slam into the face of whoever her attacker was. A hiss in pain escaped her attacker. Nayla jabbed both her elbows into their ribcage causing a grunt to escape them next. Then kicking her foot back into their stomach, their grip on her waist was gone.

Quickly bending down to pull out one of her knives from her right boot, she whirled around to slam her attacker into a building wall. Her left arm pressed against their throat and her right hand with the knife tip was placed underneath their chin.

Blue eyes stare at her, the familiar scar around the left eye.

"James? What the fuck!" Nayla hissed as she backed away from him.

James reached up to touch his nose where a trickle of blood came out of his left nostril from her headbutt. He wiped the blood away then eyed her with a new sense of respect that quickly vanished from his eyes.

"You take care of yourself well." James said, moving around her to pick up the basket that she dropped.

"I do not like being defenseless." Nayla told him as she slid the knife back in the holster tucked away in her knee high boots that were hidden underneath the dress she wore.

"That is good." James lowly mumbled as he glanced at her in the corner of his eyes underneath his black top hat.

"I can carry that, James."

James simply walked with the basket in his hand, but he did snatch an apple from within the basket. She scowl him for doing so, but James only looked at her as he took a big bite out of the apple. Nayla shook her head, staring ahead as James and her walked side by side, ignoring looks that were shot their way when they exit the alleyway.

Nayla knew that they were getting closer to the house, but as she walked, the familiar separation of her body happened. Her vision unfocus for a second to allow her to see flashes of a storm and a body in mud on a muddy shoreline that seem familiar. Her vision refocus and she let out a shaky exhale.

"What did you see?"

Her eyes shot up to stare at James as he stared down at her.

"How…"

"Your eyes. Pupils expanded very wide the shrinked back to normal. Your breathing cycle changed. Now tell me, what did you see." James came closer to her that his left arm brushed against her own arm.

"It is going to storm any second now. Then another vision of a body in mud on a shoreline. A shoreline that seem very familiar."

"Who was it?"

"I do not know. It wasn't you." Nayla walked by him as James paused in his step.

They arrived back at home, but James stood on the walkway to watch Nayla walk up the front steps to the house.

"How do you know?"

Nayla hand rested on the doorknob of the front door, but she turn her body halfway around to stare at James standing there, staring at her with curious eyes.

"It didn't feel like you." Nayla said, turning away to open the front door to enter the house.

James stood still for a few seconds before he made way into the house, pushing the front door shut behind him and cutting the household off from the outside world as thunder began to rumble above.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **As mentioned before in the first chapter at the end, I do apologize if any sort of information is wrong throughout the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** A Ghostly Sight

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The mirror needs to be clean, but it clearly reflected enough to show the naked body that sat before it on a cushion stool that belonged underneath the makeup table that was in the corner of the bedroom.

Long thin fingers slid through the dark hair to begin the familiar twirls of a braid. Low humming softly swayed against the bedroom walls, confine from escaping the bedroom.

… **..**

Knowing which floorboards creak among the hallway of the house, silently the heel of boots move toward the bedroom door that was cracked open.

Scent of rose and lavender swirled in the air, coming out of the bedroom and tingling the hairs within the nose. The tip of the tongue slithering out to slick across the bottom lip.

Coming by the door to slyly peek inside of the bedroom where the soft humming sound was emitting from. Blue eyes darken at the sight that welcome their eyes.

Naked in a plush stool before a mirror, humming an unfamiliar tune while braiding long hair was none other than the woman that innocently captivated him by a simple look. A woman that tempted him to burst through the door and take her up against that mirror with an animalistic mannerism.

Eyes trailed over her slender structure with womanly curves of her hips. Full breasts that appear to move up and down when she moved her arms as she braided her hair. Tattoos that immediately caught his eyes.

The wrist tattoo he saw before. Now, nude before his eyes, he saw where the other ones were. A thick band tattoo around her upper right arm with jagged edges along the bottom half. Then a small red tattoo of a wolf print on her upper left thigh. Lastly, the sight of a marking on the top of her spine made him to squint his eyes to see what it was. It took a few moments until he saw it was a bird's footprint. It wasn't big, around the length of his thumb, but it was noticeable.

With the braid all done, she stood up to her full height and made her way toward her bed.

Knowing that he could be caught, he stepped away from the door to lean his back against the wall beside the door with his eyes closed while trying to maintain his breathing.

… **..**

… **.. Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

The middle of the night had her roaming the house with her hands drifting amongst the walls. Sliding along the walls as she walked down the stairs in a simple nightgown brushing against her thighs.

A tickle of dryness in the throat made Nayla to get up from the warmth of her bed to find herself water to drink. Within the kitchen area, Nayla found herself moving to the pitcher that Brace sets aside that contains water to which she got herself a small glass to pour some in.

Clenching the countertop as she stared out the window that gaze out at the back where a wide river ran through. The water clenching her thirst as it washed over her tongue to cool her mouth down as it went down.

A breeze brushed against the back of her neck that made Nayla to think of two things. Something was open to allow the breeze or it was James sneaking up behind her again.

Opening her mouth to prepare herself to call out James, she fully turn around to see nothing. Pucker of her lips as she saw that nothing was around. It made her to believe that it must've been a draft in the house.

Shaking her head as she was believing unusual incidents happening, Nayla turn away to put the empty glass down on the counter, but found herself staring into a see through face.

… **..**

A short scream echo through the house.

Blue eyes were wild as they shot open.

James shot up from his spot lying on the floor of the bedroom, pulling on his nightshirt as he had stripped naked to do a ritual earlier. He burst out of his room to run downstairs, telling Brace to stay back when the man appeared out of his bedroom.

Running into the kitchen, James paused as he saw Nayla clenching the butcher block in the middle of the kitchen and panting with wide eyes. His eyes flicker to the ground where a broken glass was shattered into pieces.

Walking over to Nayla that was staring off toward the window that looked out to the back, James came to stand beside her to stare at that spot too then looked at her.

"Nayla."

"I...I am fine."

"What did you see?"

Hearing movement to the side of the kitchen made James eyes to flicker to the right to see it was Brace, who had concern in his eyes. James made a motion behind Nayla's back at Brace to go away to which Brace was hesitant to leave then he left after another wave of James hand.

"Nothing. Do not worry." Nayla said, moving away from James to bend down to pick up the glass shards of the once glass cup.

"I am sorry for breaking this."

He did not care about the glass, but he did care about what Nayla saw. Her abilities were intriguing and he wanted to know more. Overall, Nayla was intriguing woman.

"I do not care about the glass. What did you see?"

Nayla stayed quiet as she continue to pick up the shards of glass.

Not getting anything out of her, James hand shot out to grab her hand and squeeze it, wanting her to answer him.

Nayla flinched as James clenched her left hand that contained small pieces of glass that were stabbing into her hand now. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to make connection with his wide blue eyes that deeply desired to know her answer.

"An older man. He vanished just as quick."

"Was it my father?"

"I do not know what your father looks like."

James pulled Nayla up then he pulled her out of the kitchen to drag her upstairs until they came to his father's study. He led them over to an old painted portrait of his father, Horace Delaney. James faced her as he still clenched her hand in his grip, wanting to know her answer.

"Yes." Nayla whispered as she stared at the painted portrait.

The answer made James to look at the portrait of his father than back at her, wondering if she could communicate with spirits. When he went to ask her, she winced with her eyes flickering down at her hands. James let his eyes flicker down to see his hand clutching hers. When he let go, he saw blood dripping out between her fingers.

"Wha…" James watched as Nayla open her left hand to show small pieces of glass shards sticking in her skin.

"Why did you not say anything?" James scowled her.

"How could I when you were interrogating me." Nayla snapped in return.

That made James to bite his tongue as he could not disagree with her. He did bombard her with questions for answers, not letting her to get any words in.

… **..**

Nayla eyed James as he continue to stare down at her bleeding hand with a blank expression. The rumors about him being a cannibal ran through her mind, but quickly extinguish as James grabbed her by her forearm to lead her out of the study room.

Back into her bedroom where he commanded her to sit down at the makeup table while he went to get a bottle of alcohol and wrapping for her hand.

Alone Nayla sat in the dark of her bedroom with only the moonlight outside to shine on through. Her pale green eyes flicker around the bedroom as if she was waiting for something else to pop out of thin air.

The sight of the spirit appearing before her had caught her off guard more than anything. The scream that came out of her was out of reaction. It was not the first time that she came across a spirit that was drawn to her.

James appeared back into the bedroom and knelt down before her, pulling her hand in front of him a bit roughly. He began to pick out the small pieces of glass out of her hand causing beads of blood to slither in the cracks of her hands. He did not care that her blood got onto his hands as he cleaned away the blood then began to pour the alcohol on the cuts causing her to hiss out between her teeth.

No words were exchanged as James continue to work on Nayla's hand. She continue to closely watch his actions.

With her hand all wrapped up, Nayla lowly thanked James as he stood up from his spot. He stared at her for a few seconds then looked down at his hands that had her blood on them. James reached down to grab her injured hand to check it out then he brought it up to his mouth where his mouth wrapped around two of her fingertips as blood was still on them.

Nayla eyes widen and mouth slightly went agape as she did not know what to say. She was utterly speechless as she felt James suck away the blood from her fingertips with his eyes connecting with hers. A tingling sensation dashed down her arm and shot around her body to electrify her senses.

Without anything to say, James was gone in seconds once he pulled his mouth away from her hand.

All Nayla could do was stand there, frozen in place that she almost appeared to be a stone statue. There was no thoughts correctly functioning through her head. Never before has she ever been subjected to such an action that made her to tremble in her spot.

Tremble not in fear, but the beginning of a burning wanting.

With such emotions shrouding over her, Nayla knew that James Keziah Delaney acted like a hot beverage on a cold day. Spread throughout the body and consume it whole with its burning effects.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You for Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Shielding

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Days later from the incident and actions of James toward Nayla, Nayla found herself sitting on a stone that stuck in a mud that stare out at the canal. The area was all muddy, pebbles, puddles and ruins of ships stuck out of the ground.

"Mr. Delaney took you in."

Looking away from the water, Nayla found herself staring at a young teenage girl that was of mix race. She was not dressed in the best of clothes, but it was clear that she was taken care of by somebody.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Winter. You?"

"Nayla. I do live in the Delaney house."

"I see." Winter stared at her then looked away to stare over Nayla's shoulders.

Hearing the mud being disturbed by a pair of feet, Nayla glanced over her left shoulder to see James coming in their direction. The black trench coat tails glide behind him and his top hat shading his eyes. With a small tilt of his head back, his blue eyes stared straight at Nayla.

Nayla went to turn around to look back at Winter, only to see that the girl was gone.

"What? Do not tell me that was…"

"It was not a spirit." James assured her.

"Oh. That's assuring." Nayla stared out at the canal.

James came to stand by her to stare out at the water then glanced down at her.

"Come."

"Where?"

James did not answer her as he continue to walk away. Nayla quickly caught up to him, lifting her feet up high as she sunk in the mud a few times. Her eyes stared at James to figure out what he has plan, but she knew that he will not tell her what his plans were unless he wanted her to know.

… **..**

When James open the door to allow Nayla in first, Nayla instantly heard moans and yells. Instantly, Nayla knew that she was in a brothel. The building outside had a sign that said James family's last name with it also saying it was a office. The building was a warehouse near the docks.

"You brought me to a brothel. Are you serious?" Nayla whirled on James hissing.

A small grunt escaped Nayla as James turn her back around by the shoulders and he pushed her forwards.

"If you are looking for some sort of pleasure with me involve, you must know that I am not one to share."

James paused in his step of walking up a few steps to a platform to the main floor of the building to turn to face her. His eyes flicker over her body then he met her eyes.

"Good to know." James gave the smallest of smirks then it vanished as he began to walk up the last few steps.

The sight that stood before James and Nayla made Nayla to rapidly blink. Seeing an older woman bent over a desk with a much older man taking her from behind. With James and Nayla presence, the older man flustered and quickly backed away from the woman.

The old man ran by James and Nayla, leaving the woman to fix herself with a relief sigh escaping from her.

Nayla stared around the surroundings while James moved toward the woman that he called Helga. To Nayla, this woman Helga appeared to be the owner of this brothel that James wanted her to move out of his family office building. By James tone, he had already warned Helga to leave once before.

"Who is this?"

Nayla looked away from trying to stare down a hallway to face Helga. The woman seem to slyly creep up to Nayla, swaying her hips and letting out a low approved hum as she took in Nayla.

"My, my, aren't you a beauty." Helga cooed.

The right hand of Helga reach up to touch Nayla's cheek when a hand clamped down on Helga's right wrist. A low gasp then teeth clenching, Helga found herself staring into the glaring blue eyes of James. It was clear that James did not enjoy the thought of Helga touching Nayla. His words toward her proved it.

"Do not touch her." His tone a sharp warning.

Swallowing hard and finding herself unable to stare into the eyes of James any longer, Helga looked away. She snatched her hand away, rubbing it with her other hand.

"Protective much?" Helga muttered as she shot a quick glare at James then took a step away from Nayla.

The way that James prevented Helga from touching her, Nayla eyes flicker to James to see him closely watching Helga's actions. James actions gave a small confusion and curiosity to ignite in Nayla as she wonder how he views her to prevent another from daring to touch her.

"This is my last warning for you to leave here." James said as he began to walk toward the stairs that led toward the front door.

Nayla turn on the heel of her boots to follow James, but Helga lowly spoke out to Nayla.

"Careful of that one."

Nayla paused in her step to turn halfway around to stare at Helga with a single raised eyebrow.

At the bottom of the staircase, James turn too as he heard Helga say these words toward Nayla. It was a warning to Nayla about him. A clear statement that James knew to be true as he was a dangerous man to be hanging around.

"Is that a warning to James or to me? Maybe both of us. It should be so." Nayla innocently said, battering her eyes with a fake smile then turn her back to Helga.

The mouth of Helga dropped as she stared at the back of Nayla walking down the steps. James stared at Helga even as Nayla passed him to go outside before him. There was a devilry look that passed over his face before it was gone when he followed Nayla out of the building.

A scoff escaped Helga with a shake of her head.

"Bloody lunatics."

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

A knife in hand and an apple in the other, Nayla skillfully peeled away the outer skin of the apple until it was bare of the green skin it once had.

"Apple pie?"

Nayla looked up to see Brace stepping into the kitchen to see Nayla peeling apples, chopping them into wedges, and dropping those cut up pieces into a wood bowl.

"Yes. I wanted to put the apples to use before they rot."

"Good thinking."

The compliment made Nayla to give Brace a small smile before she began to peel the last apple. She focus on her work, but looked up when she caught sight of James moving past the doorway to go into the sitting room.

"I have to go out to do errands. Will you be fine?" Brace lowly asked her.

"Yes. Perfectly fine." Nayla grin with a small reassuring nod.

The older man gave a nod then left the kitchen. Nayla could hear Brace lowly talking in the other room to James before his footsteps were heard walking toward the front door. She focus in on finishing the last apple when James came creeping into the kitchen.

"You did all the apples?"

"Yes. Do you want this one before I chop it up?"

"No." James replied, staring at what she was doing.

It was clear on what she was doing as she already had the pie crust in a clay pan. Nayla chopped up the last of the apple then drop it into the bowl filled with cinnamon, nutmeg and melted butter. Mixing everything around then pouring it into the pie crust.

The whole time James watched Nayla prepare the pie. Rolling out dough until it became thin and wide. She drop the top on the rest of the pie, clamping the edges down then puncturing holes in the center.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Surprisingly my father. He said that his father's side of the family were bakers. He has a knack for picking up on that field, so he taught my mother and me." Nayla explained as she slid the pie into the oven.

Stepping back over the butcher block island to clean up the mess she had made, Nayla eyes kept flickering to James as he began to help with cleaning up. He appeared to be in a mellow mood unlike yesterday afternoon.

"What would you have done if Helga touched me?"

James paused in wiping away the flour that was on the butcher block. His eyes stayed down, not seeing the curiosity that twinkle in Nayla's eyes.

"She should know not to touch anything that is purer than her."

"Me pure?"

This time James looked up to stare at her with narrow eyes.

"I do not believe she deserves to touch you."

"So, you are pointing out that she is inferior to me? You do know that, right?"

"It's exactly that."

Keeping her mouth shut, she could see not to reply back to any of James comments. He clearly sees her as a special, priceless stone that should not have undeserving hands touch her.

Nayla kept cleaning, not saying anything more to James as he resume in cleaning up too.

"Have you gather anything about my uncle?"

James paused in his cleaning causing Nayla to pause in cleaning too, looking up to stare at James. His jaw tighten up and his whole posture became tense. With one flicker of his eyes to stare up at her, Nayla knew.

"He's dead. Isn't he?"

"Nayla…"

Nayla threw the cloth onto the butcher block to walk away from the kitchen. She found herself needing to take a breather at the thought of her uncle being killed. Stepping out into the backyard, she sat down on the backdoor stone steps.

The thought of her uncle gone got her upset as he was the only relative that saw her as a equal when on his ship. Her uncle was her father's older brother that enjoyed the sea more than land. In the past, he had gotten into bad business that he would be considered a pirate. But he got out of that to help protect ships going through the trading routes from pirates.

The creek of the backdoor made Nayla to know that James stood in the doorway, staring down at the back of her head.

"Rumors seem to believe that your uncle, Connor Mercer was hanged."

Her eyes clamped shut, not enjoying what James was saying.

"But there was no proof."

"Then what do you believe, James."

"He was hanged or locked away." James answered as he stepped outside to stand on the step she sat on.

"Why would they do this to us? We protected ships in the trading route." Nayla softly said more to herself than James.

"That is a good question." James drawed out, eyes narrowing out in the backyard.

"The only one to answer that question is the Company."

A low hum of agreement came from James.

"But we probably don't have to go far as the Company seem to like your presence." Nayla dryly pointed out as she tilt her head back to stare up at James.

"Indeed." James mumbled as his fingers flexed on his sides.

Nayla continue to stare at him then looked away from James to stare out the backyard and toward the canal where seagulls flew overhead with a mixture of crows over the muddy shorelines.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for those that have been reviewing, following and favoriting my story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** A Diamond

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Eyes opening, Nayla slowly blinked to get the blurriness out of her eyes. She laid on her back, stretching her body out with a low groan before kicking the sheets off of her. Cold air of the room brush against her skin. A small shiver ran through her body at the change of temperature.

Leaving the warmth of her bed to move over to the wardrobe to figure out what she will wear today, a sparkle in the corner of her eyes drew her attention.

Looking over to the makeup table to the edge of it was a rough looking stone. Nayla took a few steps to the table to pick up the stone to bring it up to her face, closely examining the stone. It was then Nayla realize that this wasn't just any stone. It was a diamond.

Her mouth dropped as she could not believe what she was holding in her hand.

The diamond was good size that was worth a lot. The fact that she was holding such a stone made her to clench it with both hands, not wanting to lose it. But the real question of this diamond was where did it come from.

There was no spirits around and Nayla had a feeling that Brace would not appear in her bedroom while she slept to put this diamond on the makeup table. The thoughts turn to James as he was the only one brave enough to sneak in the bedroom as he simply did not care. It became obvious through her shocked state that it was James that gave her such a rare beauty.

Knowing the value of this diamond was great, Nayla hid it in the chest at the end of her bed, tucked away underneath her items and books. The corner of the chest was where she tucked it away, peeling the bottom of the chest up to place the diamond. If anyone was to dig through the chest, they would have to peel this bottom away to see the diamond tucked in the bottom corner of the chest.

Once everything was back in the chest, Nayla shut it and patted the top of it before standing up to resume in getting ready for the day.

When Nayla stepped out of the bedroom, James was walking by her bedroom.

"Come on."

"Where?" Nayla quickly went after him.

"Don't ask questions. Come." James said, walking down the stairs.

"What about eating breakfast?" Nayla said as she came to a pause at the last step.

James stopped in his track and let out a sigh. He move through the doorway that led into the sitting room, leaving Nayla to stand there. When James came back, he threw her an apple.

"Eat. Now let's go."

Nayla huffed as she wiped the apple against her top then bit into it with a loud crunch as she followed after James. She stayed quiet as she walked alongside James, not asking him any other questions as she knew he will not answer.

The sight of the familiar building where she was auction off made Nayla to slow up her walking until she came to a stop. James was making way up the stone steps of the building, but sense that Nayla was not by him. He glanced behind him at Nayla to see that she was staring at the building with distaste.

"Do I have to go in?"

"Do not worry. You will stay by me." James nonchalantly told her.

With a look of distaste still evident on her face, Nayla wish not to go into the building where she had been auctioned off. James was eyeing her with a small twitch of his left eye, patiently waiting for her to come to him.

"Will you answer me to why we are here? Why drag me?"

"Fresh air is nice, is it not?"

"Well, yes it is." Nayla slowly answered, not seeing this as answering her question.

Nothing else to say, James walked the rest of the steps to go into the building. Nayla rolled her eyes as James still did not answer her questions. She followed after him, ignoring the looks that were shot in their direction.

The room was filled up with mostly men, chatting away until the auctioneer drew everyone's attention about a ship.

Nayla stood beside James at the back of the room as the auctioneer explained the details about the ship. Her eyes observed around the room as many threw out bids at the beginning, but of course once the price got higher, there were less and less bidding. The candle was almost burnt out when James pulled a fast one just as the candle burnt out.

Her eyebrows rose as James got the ship. Now, knowing James brought a ship, Nayla was curious on his intentions of buying a ship.

She stood back as James went up front to pay for the ship then he moved back through the grumbling crowd to the back of the room.

"Let us go."

"A ship?" Nayla lowly asked James as she walked alongside him.

"I have use for it."

"I would hope so. Unless you like spending money." Nayla dryly replied.

Ignoring her tone, James continue to walk through the stone streets with long strides. Nayla matching his walking pace, but taking extra steps to stay walking beside him. Her eyes kept flickering up to his causing James to glance at her in the corner of his eyes then look forward.

"What is it?"

"You put a diamond in my room."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you question everything?"

"Do you never answer any of my questions?"

"An offering to show that you are apart of the household even if you are in another country, away from your home." James lowly explained to her as he move to walk closer to her.

"A comfort offering?"

"Look at it anyway you want." James mumbled as his eyes flicker around their surroundings in a quick manner.

Nayla let her eyes to look around the surroundings as she was wondering whether James was noticing something, but then again, he was always looking out for himself as if expecting someone to attack him at any moment.

The arrival back home, Nayla greeted Brace while James came in without any sort of greeting. He went into the kitchen to grab an apple then made his way back out the front door.

"He is not sociable, is he?" Nayla jabbed her thumb in the direction of the front door that James left out of.

A small snort came from Brace as he eyed Nayla with a hint of amusement for her comment about James. She shook her head, not understanding James and feeling as if she never will.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

In front of the fireplace with a blazing fire going, Nayla sat on the ground with her eyes closed. She was deeply breathing in and then out. Her mind in a calm state. A low humming emitting from her as she felt the brushes of spirits that were around. Whispers were low at first, but as she continue to mediate, the whispers were becoming louder and clearer.

The change in the atmosphere of a cold draft circling around her body with this heavy feeling was bringing her out of her mediating. It made her to emerge out of her calm state of mind to open her eyes to stare at the fire.

"Can I help you James?"

Soft footsteps came in her direction until they came to a stop by her right side. Her pale green eyes staring up at James as he slowly began to sit himself down. He only wore his worn down long sleeve grey nightshirt that hung a few inches past his mid-thigh. Other than that, the two sat beside one another in front of the warmth that the fire in the fireplace gave off.

"Continue."

Nayla slowly blinked as she never really had anyone, other than her grandmother, sit by her when she meditate to calm her senses. Turning her head away from James, she bowed her head and her eyes slowly shut.

It took a few seconds, but Nayla was lowly humming again as she felt the whispers of the spirits again. From animal spirits to human spirits, Nayla felt them. She also felt James strong presence beside her, but it was a heavy one. A presence that seen too many things in their lifetime.

The sound of mumbling in another language shook Nayla out of her focus to peek at James in the corner of her eyes. He was rocking in his spot, his voice deep and sharp as he recited another language. His voice rumbled through Nayla that it made the hairs on her body to raise. Shutting her eyes, Nayla resume in meditating as James went about his own ritual.

… **..**

Coming to stand in the doorway of the sitting room, Brace stared at the back of Nayla and James, both doing their own rituals.

It was late at night when Brace heard James speaking to Nayla. It drew Brace out of his bedroom to see what the two were up to. Seeing the scene before his eyes, Brace could only bite his tongue. But he had a small shiver go through his body as the room appear to be colder than usual.

The fire was blazing in the fireplace, under the watchful care of Nayla. But it was not heating up the sitting room like it usually does. Something was presence in the room other than the two that sat before the fire. It made Brace to take a step back away from the room with a small shake of his head.

He did not know what was going on, but he felt the need to back away. He did so, turning his back to the two in front of the fireplace to go back to bed.

… **..**

Nayla open her eyes once she was finished. Pushing herself off of the floor, Nayla stretched out her body then glance down at James to see him sitting on the back of his heels and his hands resting on his thighs.

With no words to disturb James, Nayla walked by him with her fingers drifting across his shoulders in a feathery touch as a sign of goodnight. She walked out of the sitting room, but paused in her step at the sound of his rough voice.

"Sleep well."

A grin came onto her lips as she glance over her shoulder to stare at the back of James before she turn back around to make her way upstairs where she will prepare to turn in for the night.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed thus far!**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Warnings

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Constant pacing of Nayla around the sitting room and dining room, Brace ignored. At first, he question Nayla about her sudden pacing around with a worried expression, but she did not answer.

The pacing was due to Nayla getting bad feelings when James left the house this morning. There was an uneasing turn in her stomach. She wanted to go find James, but she did not know her way around the streets. Plus, James vanishes out of thin air that no one acknowledges him. Then he does not tell anyone where he goes, so Brace or her do not know.

"I can't stay here." Nayla said as she stormed toward the front door to snatch her jacket.

"Do you not want to…" Brace was saying, but stop as the front door slammed.

"Eat…" Brace finished, shaking his head as he stared at the table with food.

… **..**

Nayla crossed her arms over her chest as she walked down the sidewalks of the cobblestone streets. Dodging people that paid no mind to her brushing against them. Keeping her eyes peeled open, scanning the streets to see any sign of a familiar top hat and trench coat.

The further she walked, the unknown her surroundings became.

Coming to a stop, Nayla let out a long exhale and shut her eyes. When she reopen her eyes, the tug of her stomach made her to begin walking around random corners and streets until she came to a stop before a walled in building.

A flicker of her vision made Nayla to shut her eyes as she picture a dark street, a flash of a knife and then nothing. Opening her eyes, Nayla let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"How did you find me?"

Nayla whirled around to see James coming out of the gates of a courtyard. Her eyes flicker around her to see that she actually stood before tall stones walls that circle around a hospital. A hospital run by a church. She watched nuns walking around with patients.

"I was drawn here." Nayla eyes came back to rest on James.

"Hmm." James tilt his head back but his eyes stayed on her, squinting for a split second as he took in her words.

James started walking causing Nayla to quickly go after him.

"James, something isn't right today."

Silence met her making Nayla to stare at him with raised eyebrows, not understanding why he was not concerned about her warning.

"Did you hear me?"

"I did. What do you want me to do about it?" James slowly asked.

"Not to roam around during the night."

"One of your visions?"

"You could say that." Nayla answered.

Silence once again made Nayla to shake her head, throwing her hands up as she knew that James will do whatever he pleases. When he had something on his mind, he will not stop until he finish it. It was not a bad trait to have, but James has a tendency of ignoring and not telling anything to anyone that were always around him, such as Brace or Nayla.

Nayla saw that James led her back to home. She open the gate, but paused in stepping through as she saw that James will not be following her.

"Stay in tonight."

"Why do I have a feeling that you know some sort of information that Brace and I should know about?"

"There you go with the questions again." James turn away from her, about to walk away.

With quick reaction of her hands, Nayla grabbed his gloved hand. James whirled on her, shocked as if he couldn't believe that she touched him. Nayla move closer to him, pressing her body against his arm as she tilt her back only a little to stare up into his eyes.

Blue stormy eyes clashed with calm mint green eyes.

"Be careful, James." Nayla lowly told him, giving his hand a squeeze then she pulled away.

Nayla walked away from him, not looking back as she made way into the house.

James stood back with calculating eyes as he was beginning to find himself in a conflict of whether or not to take Nayla's words into deep consideration. He knew that after he won the ship in the auction, he was being watched by the East India Company. James will be telling Brace and Nayla that they will have to keep their eyes peeled open and to watch their own backs.

Through the whole walk with Nayla and her warnings to him on being careful, he was listening. He knew he will have to be careful from here on out. What had him quiet was figuring out ways to keep Brace and Nayla safe. The two were valuable to James in their own ways. Nayla was becoming an important asset to have by his side.

Her visions, her background of being trained to be a medicine woman, her fiery temper that stood up against him even if he was at his lowest lows, and there was a few more traits about her that James could list on.

The first time seeing Nayla, James knew she had this alluring air that swirled around her. She still does, but it was stronger the more that James hovers around her. Consuming was what James was thinking of her. She consumed his thoughts when he wasn't thinking about the island or the Company following him. The inappropriate thoughts of his half-sister were disappearing too, much to his surprise. It appears that as those thoughts were fading, James was seeing that they were never truly met to be. They were different. It was an obsession more than love.

James stared at the house where he knew that Nayla was most likely in the house where Brace met her to question her whereabouts. Looking away from the house, James walked away with long brisk strides to go to the lawyer to figure out the debt his father left behind with so many people.

… **..**

… **.. Nighttime: …..**

… **..**

Swirl of whisper got louder and louder until it slammed into Nayla.

Gasping for air, shooting upright in her bed and heavily breathing. Her eyes frantically search around her bedroom to see nothing was around. Nothing hid amongst the shadows, but a knot was forming in her stomach.

There was something wrong.

Kicking the blankets off of her, Nayla pulled on a nightgown over her bared body and she ran out of the bedroom. She instantly went up the few steps that led up to the attic study room. Shoving open the door, Nayla searched the room for James but found nobody.

Unconsciously her hand pressed against her side where a twinge feeling hovered around that spot. The familiar tug through her body made her vision to blur out then she got flashes of the muddy ground and a decomposing body in the mud. Blackness took over before flashes of low groans of pain and a pair of hands were stitching up a injured side.

Nayla found herself staggering backwards into a chair that she ended up sitting in. She bent over her knees, pacing her head between them to recollect herself. To calm her breathing back down to normal.

"James. What did you do?" Nayla lifted her head up, whispering to herself in the dark attic with only moonlight coming through a small window to light up small parts of the room.

A shadowy figure appeared out of the darkness and took form of that old man again that Nayla now knew as Horace Delaney, James's father. The man's mouth was moving, but there were no words. He soon touched his side where Nayla was touching hers. He soon vanished from view.

Right then and there, Nayla knew that James was hurt. She could do nothing about it as she did not know where James was. She could only wait for his arrival back home.

If he comes home.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **This chapter was was a short one.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** A Burning Hunger

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Footsteps thundered across the woods floors, searching the whole house until the last room. The attic door burst open causing Nayla to shoot awake in her spot sitting against the wall with a thin blanket. Brace stood in the doorway, panting as he stared at Nayla with wild eyes.

"It's James."

Nayla threw the blanket off of her and pushed past Brace, running downstairs where Brace called to her that James was in the sitting room.

The sun was beginning to raise outside and was casting small light into the gloomy, poorly lit sitting room. Leaning up against the fireplace mantle was James in one of his nightshirts, clenching his side with gritted teeth.

"I knew it." Nayla whispered to herself as she saw the blood soaking through his nightshirt.

Last night's prediction came true.

James eyes landed on her as he saw her coming closer to him. But he also heard what she said. He knew that she was right about her warnings to him yesterday, but he was too stubborn to listen.

"Let me see."

Seeing Brace hanging around in the background with concern in his eyes, James let his eyes fall away from Brace to stare at Nayla. Her hands hovering around his side, but she was not doing anything without his approval.

"Upstairs."

"I don't think you should be walking up steps."

"I walked home." James moved by her as he limped his way toward the staircase.

Nayla bit her cheek to not make a snarky comment in reply. She knew that whatever she said, James will brush it off or make an ass of a comment back.

James led her to the attic where he staggered forward. Nayla dashed forward to press her left hand against his chest and her other arm went around his waist, not touching his injured side.

His eyes shot down to her hands then they were on her.

"I am helping." Nayla simply told him.

A grunt from James and he was led toward a chair.

Nayla let James go, watching him wince as he plopped himself down into the seat that creaked underneath the force of dropping onto it.

"Do something."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are blunt in a jackass type of way?"

James felt one of his eyebrows raise at the comment. He made no comment, simply amused by Nayla getting flustered over his condition and him not replying to her. Instead, she mumbled about going to ask Brace for herbs to begin treating James.

With Nayla gone, James moved off the chair as he felt that slouching in the chair was bending the injury on his side causing pain to spread throughout the rest of his body. He could admit that he has a high tolerance for pain, but this hurt way more than usual as he was caught off guard by an assassin that was sent to kill him last night.

Lying down on the ground, a sigh escaped him as his body stretched out. James shut his eyes as he continue to put pressure on the stitched up injury that the American doctor, Dumbarton did. James knew that this was yet another injury that will be another scar amongst others that littered on his body.

The time that Nayla came back, she was carrying herbs in her arms. She knelt down beside James and she set everything down. James stayed quiet as he observe Nayla as she went to work with grinding herbs with a concentrating look.

When she went to lift up his night shirt, James waited for her to blush as he was completely nude underneath, but there was nothing. She made no comment as she pushed his night shirt high up his body to assess the injury on his side.

James watched as Nayla seem to be thinking as she stared at the items that she had beside her. He had a feeling that there were items missing for her to perform her duty, but by her reaching out to grab the bowl with the salve she made, James knew that Nayla had enough items to help him.

His eyes flutter shut as he felt the coolness of the salve carefully slide around his stitched side then came closer to the stitches, but not on them. There was low mumbling that made James to crack open his eyes to stare at Nayla hovering her salve cover hands over his side while speaking in another tongue in a low tone. It was as if she was almost singing the words as she made up, down, side to side motions with her hands over his injury.

When she stop speaking, she pulled a soaked bandages out of a bowl.

"Sit up."

James grunted as he pushed himself up onto his hands and watch her lean very close to him, almost pressing chest to chest as she brought the bandages around and around his body. He felt stinging against his injury at the bandages, but he could smell the various herbs soaked in the bandages.

"Keep this on for as long as possible. I will prepare more salve when it is time." Nayla told him as she sat back on her legs with her hands clasped together on her lap.

The sight of Nayla taking care of him with her customs brought a tidal wave to roll around inside him. The careful acts of taking care of him, her skills were becoming a craving that James needs to have a taste of every day.

Those full breasts that brushed against his chest when Nayla lean against him to get the bandages around his broad frame made him to twitch. A small arousal on his part as he continue to watch her clean up, bent over in her nightgown that hugged her behind.

The ideas of snatching Nayla away from what she was doing and to strip her bare ran through his mind. His eyes clamped shut, trying to shake away such dirty thoughts.

"I am dangerous."

Nayla stood up from her spot with items in her hands to bring back downstairs. Her eyes looked over at James, not responding to him as she could not understand why he would say something like this in the first place.

"Tread lightly around me."

"I know danger when I see it, James. I do know that you are dangerous. But there is something attractive about the bad ones." Nayla innocently said as she began to step backwards toward the door.

James grunted as he sat up with his hands behind him. His eyes wide as he unblinkingly stared at her with a rush of a burning sensation of desire spreading throughout his body.

"Don't get too excited James. You show." Nayla nod her head down toward his lap before she quickly turn on the heels of her feet to leave the room.

A few seconds of astoundingly staring at the spot that Nayla once stood, James eyes flicker down to his lap to see that indeed he was showing the arouse he got for Nayla.

"You have been warned." James gruffly said to no one.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

When James left the Chamber House with Brace in tow, Nayla felt herself a bit upset that he did not bring her along, but she swallowed that feeling down.

Nayla roamed around the house. Without James around or Brace breathing down her neck, Nayla explored every room. She came to a door that Brace told her was James' mother's bedroom. He informed Nayla to not go inside the bedroom without James permission.

Right hand hovering over the doorknob, Nayla knew she should not even open the door. She knew that it was not right. That James will know right away that someone dare to open the door without his approval.

Knowing it will upset James, her hand fell away and she took a step back. Her pale green eyes flicker away from the doorknob to look up at the dull color door where the surface appear to be moving. It was as if the door surface was moving similar to the way someone touches the surface of still water.

Emerging out of the door was the familiar face of the woman with a painted face, screeching and reaching out with sharp fingernails.

Nayla waved her right hand across the door where a screech escaped the woman. Nayla backed away before quickly made way down the hallway and to the stairs to get away from that particular bedroom.

She soon found herself sitting in the large armchair with the fire blazing in the fireplace in front of her. Her eyes staring at the fire dancing around while ignoring the whispers that went around the room. There was an uneasy feeling of looking over her shoulder to see that haunting woman again. Nayla continue to stare at the fire, not wanting to be startled anymore today.

The front door open up where the familiar voice of Brace scowling James welcome Nayla's ears. She did not look away from the fireplace even when the two men stepped into the sitting room. Staying quiet as the men went back and forth before their conversation came to an end.

James appeared by the fireplace where he grabbed the bourbon off the small end table near the fireplace. He poured himself a glass then brought it to his lips where he took a few large gulps with his eyes staring at her. But Nayla did not look up at him.

Eyebrows scrunching toward the middle of his forehead, James showed he was becoming curious by her emotionlessly staring forward, not even acknowledging his presence nearby her.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then why are you emotionless?"

"I am simply in a daze."

"Why a daze?"

"Who is asking a lot of questions now, James." Nayla eyes pulled away from the fireplace to stare up at him with a small incline of her left eyebrow.

A snort escaped James. He brought the glass up to his lips again, taking a few sips. He pulled his top hat off, tossing it onto the loveseat then he sat himself down in the other armchair that was beside the armchair Nayla sat in.

"Something has you off kilter."

"I am fine."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Fucking look at me, Nayla." James growled.

Turning her head to face James, her pale green eyes flashed shock at him cursing toward her. His eyes shined as they reflected the fire dancing in the fireplace. Nayla could only stare at him, unable to find a comment to reply back to James.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I am fine." Nayla stood up from her seat, not in the mood to discuss anything.

There were times where Nayla could talk about her problems and express them then there were the other times where she did not want to talk about it. She did not want to think about the problem anymore and to let it go.

But that wasn't what James wanted.

A hand around her wrist and she was tugged back, whirling around in her spot, Nayla gasped as she found herself staring up into those stormy blue eyes. Her eyes searched James eyes as she could see that he was studying her as much as she was toward him.

"You cannot stare into my soul, James."

"I can seen many things that will surprise you."

"I believe so. But I will not let you in by a snap of the fingers."

His forehead bumped against hers.

The feel of his fingers poking the side of her head got Nayla to narrow her eyes.

"I will see inside here."

Nayla pushed her face closer against his own that their nose slid side by side, her eyes still staring into his and her mouth a hair away from brushing against his own.

"Have fun."

Shoving James back, Nayla walked away with long strides.

Staying behind, James stared after her with jaw flexing and a tense body, holding himself back from charging after her and showing her how he will get inside her in many ways.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **As a pre warning, the reason why this story was rated M was due to the language, but also, the mature contents that will be appearing, such as, next chapter or the one following that. I will post a warning at the beginning of chapters if there will be certain rated M contents.**

 **Enjoy the Story.**

 **Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Sensual Dream

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The sound of James bursting through a door made Nayla to peek her head out of her bedroom. Her eyes widen at the sight of James going into the bedroom that used to belong to his mother.

Slowly, Nayla left the safety of her bedroom to move over to the doorway where Brace stood. She came to stand beside Brace as they watched James look around his mother's old bedroom. Brace mumbled about making tea and he left Nayla to stand alone in the doorway to watch James.

Her eyes flicker around the dusty bedroom as nothing been used in years. Her eyes flicker to the door where she remembered that haunting looking woman appearing out of it, screeching. The hair on Nayla's body raised at the thought. Eyes flickering away from the door to stare at James, she observed him brushing his fingertips against the makeup table.

Feeling as if she was watching something personal to James, Nayla left the doorway to go back into her bedroom. She found herself sitting at her own makeup table where she stare down at the diamond in between her fingertips.

It was a beautiful stone that many would fight over to have.

When she returned the diamond back in its spot hidden underneath the bottom of the chest, she decided to check up on James again. When she did, he was covered in soot from the fireplace that he broke apart in his mother's bedroom.

Brace stood in the bedroom, eyeing the back of the fireplace that James knelt before. Nayla let her eyes flicker to the fireplace to see that there was a carving of a bird that reminded her of a tribal design.

Flashes of vision echo through her mind of seeing a man with the familiar markings of this bird on his back. Snapping out of the vision, Nayla eyes came to connect with James. He stared at her with awareness. He knew that she saw a vision after staring at the carving.

Stepping out of the room, Nayla escaped to walk off downstairs. She needs air as she felt the need to go down to the water. It calms her if she listen to the spirits flowing along the water.

When she came to the water, Nayla sat herself down on a stone with her eyes shut. The feel of the spirits traveling down the river, whispering to themselves about their thoughts or their previous life.

Teachings of her grandmother echo through Nayla's mind as she let the spirits of the nature to circle around her. The sound of the water always brought this calming effect over Nayla.

A brush of her hair caused Nayla to snap her eyes open.

The sun was setting causing Nayla to realize that she has been outside for a good while. Her head slowly turn to her left to see James coming to sit down beside her. He clenched his injure side, grunting as he deposited himself beside her.

"You should come inside. You forgot your coat." James roughly mumbled.

"I am fine."

"I am getting tire of you saying that you are fine. That as if I said I am sane."

The tiniest of grin appeared on Nayla's lips for a split second before vanishing. She glanced at James in the corner of her eyes before looking away to stare at the river.

"It's your mother that haunts your mind. Is it not?"

Head snapping in her direction, Nayla felt the burning stare of James in the side of her head. Slowly, Nayla turn her head to meet his eyes that held a flame of desire to know more about her comment.

"She appears and the hairs on my body raise. The feel of water consuming the body. The pressure of water pushing against the body from all sides. Being pulled deeper and deeper…" Nayla voice lowered toward the end as she continue to stare into James eyes.

"Until the last second, the surface mysteriously appears allowing for a quick breath before it happens again and again. That feeling of being drowned and then surfaced again. That is the feeling I get when she appears." Nayla finished as she turn her head away and push herself off the rock.

The sound of feet made Nayla to look off to her right to see children running around. A small grin came onto Nayla's lips at the sight of the children having fun, even if they lived in the lowest class of society.

Not a word was said to James as Nayla walked away from James. She heard a grunt behind her, which she knew that James got up to follow after her.

Entering the Chamber House through the backdoor, no words were exchanged as Nayla kept silent as she walked. She knew her words outside toward James was to be left with no immediate answers from him.

Nayla right hand slid up the banister of the staircase to go upstairs. A warm bath to wash away the shoreline smell from her skin and hair. Her eyes flicker to James as he stood near the front door, picking up a letter that Brace put on the small table by the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as there were a few letters sent to James with the same cursive. But as she stared, waiting to see James open it up, he crushed it in his fist then his eyes came to meet hers.

Bowing her head, Nayla let her eyes wander from beneath her long eyelashes to stare at James. The stormy blue eyes that were wide as they stayed upon her. Turning her body forward, Nayla made her way up the steps without daring to look back.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Head lean back on the edge of the bathtub with eyes closed to block out all surroundings.

The water was lukewarm, not hot anymore. A comfortable feeling of the water welcome the body. The water caressing the skin felt as if silk fabric brush over the skin.

Relaxed to the point that Nayla found herself in that void between awake yet asleep. A light sleep where she was still aware of her surroundings, but separated from the world where she began to have dreams.

Dreams that were simple images of the ocean and her homeland. It soon began to shuttered away to a unknown area in the woods with a calm river cutting through.

… _ **..**_

… _ **.. Nayla's Dream: …..**_

… _ **..**_

 _There was no sense in stopping as she walked toward the calm river._

 _Eyes flickering down to see she was completely nude, her tattoos showing but there was added on paint lines designed all across her body. Pale green eyes flicker up to see someone emerging out of the calm river._

 _There was a flash, the dream changed to flash forward._

 _Strong arms came around her naked body to tug her up against another naked body. Pale green eyes looking up to meet familiar stormy blue eyes. White paint all over the body with black line markings all over their body too._

 _Excited whispers got louder and louder around them._

 _Another bright flash, the dream changed again._

 _The two were under the water, limbs tangle up and their mouths all over their bodies, trying to reach any bare skin that they could reach. They soon resurface where her body slammed against the shoreline, her body sinking a little into the mud as his body pressed down on top of her own._

 _A growl escaping from him, the hard bites that he delivered against her shoulder and throat, marking her. Another deep growl erupted from his chest and grunts as he rocked his hips against her own._

 _The feel of his body against her own, rubbing and sweating. The sounds that he made against her ears as she made loud gasps of her own as he continue to pound her into the ground. His hands clenching her hips to hold in place as he kept moving faster._

 _A erotic scene of the two runting in the middle of an unknown foggy woods on the muddy shoreline of a calm river. Their pleasurable sounds seem to become louder and louder. Nails digging deep into his back and legs tightening around his waist, greedy gasping for more._

" _James!"_

… **..**

… **.. Present: …..**

… **..**

Eyes shooting up, Nayla mouth was agape as she shouted out James name. But she realize that she was underwater. Water entered her mouth causing her to shoot herself upright, coughing up water that uninvitedly went down.

Coughing for a while until she cleared her throat. Looking around at her surroundings, Nayla realize how hot and bother her body felt. The feeling of her lower region pulsing from such an erotic dream that felt so real.

Real in a way that involved James. Her eyes narrowed as she got a odd feeling that James did this. He was mysterious in that manner. It made her to grit her teeth. She shot herself out of the bathtub, grabbing her bathrobe to pull it onto her body.

Once the bathrobe was tied, Nayla grabbed a facecloth that was soaked and she slammed open the bathroom door. She marched right up to the attic where she found James knelt down before the window that looked out to the river. He was mumbling something, but it came to a stop upon hearing her.

James turn his head to face her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Instantly, Nayla threw the wet facecloth right at him. It hit him in the face causing James to grunt then threw it off of him. He stood up as Nayla came storming over to him with her face scrunched up in anger.

"You have no right to invade my dreams, Delaney." Nayla pointed her index finger right in his face.

James reached up to grab her wrist and brought it down to stare her in the eyes. He kept a blank expression, even though he wanted to give her a sly smirk. But he did not hold himself back to say foolish things.

"You were not complaining."

A gasp escaped her.

Ripping her hand out of his hold, James waited for the smack against his face, but that was not really Nayla's style. Instead, James grunted as he got punch in his left shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder as he stared at her.

"I do and say foolish things."

"You think. Argh, you are a sin." Nayla hissed at him.

A twitch showed in the corner of his left eye as he continue to keep his eyes locked on her.

"One that lures you in."

"Unknown objects happens to do that to many." Nayla lean her head closer to him, whispering.

"Indeed. Yet, you did not deny your feelings about the dream."

Nayla stepped away from him, turning away to escape, but she did not enjoy the fact that James will get the last word in this. She did not like how he got the upper hand by invading her dreams with a pleasurable dream that she very much enjoyed.

Whirling back on the heel of her feet, Nayla stormed right up to James with her right hand raised. James waited for the smack across the face, his body tensing to get ready for the stinging sensation, but it did not come.

The warm of the hand against the side of his face made James eyebrow to raise. Her hand cupped the side of his unshaved face, feeling the bristles of hairs on his cheeks. Then her hand began to move, trailing down his cheek, down the side of his neck and then to his chest.

James curiously stared at Nayla as she stare at her hand on his chest before she look up at him with a calm expression. It brought concern within him as Nayla being so calm after what she experienced in her dream thanks to him, was not a reaction he was expecting.

Bunching of his shirt made James to look down to see her hand gathered his shirt in her fist. He lift his head back up to stare at her.

A sharp tug made James to follow the motion.

Soft, warm, moist lips were pressed against chapped ones.

This time James eyes widen as he could not believe that this was happening to him. Usually, he was the one to bait someone in then take what he wanted.

The feel of James collecting himself caused Nayla to pull away and stared sharply up into his eyes with narrow, darken green eyes.

"I get the last word in this. Or rather, the last touch." Nayla lips brushed against his then she pushed him away.

With a few steps, Nayla vanished from the attic to leave a stunned James behind. Not looking back with a mischievous twinkle in her pale green eyes now.

"Minx." James growled with a grin showing clenched teeth.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a another chapter.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** I Will Have You

… **..**

… **.. Days Later: …..**

… **..**

Two stood amongst the doorway of the kitchen to the dining room where a woman sat with a proper air hovering around her.

"Tell me again how she came about?"

"She appeared when James was paying back his father's debt to people. She announced that she was the wife of his father." Brace explained with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So this woman is technically James's stepmother."

"Yes."

"And now she will be living here?"

"Yes. She's supposedly the co-owner."

"Lovely." Nayla mumbled as she continue to stare at the woman.

The red headed woman known as Lorna Bow, or rather, Lorna Delaney, sat at the dining room table where she was enjoying her breakfast that Brace cooked up. She appeared two days ago, announcing that she owned the Chamber House too. A woman with a stubborn personality and went headstrong against anyone. Both James and Nayla were waiting for Brace to take a knife to Lorna as the older man found Lorna annoying.

Speaking of James, Nayla left Brace, who will be continuing to keep an eye on Mrs. Delaney. Nayla stepped out into the hallway to come into the foyer where she stood. She felt the air shift to a familiar heavy feeling. The front door then open to show James stepping in, his eyes immediately rested on Nayla.

Since a few days ago with him sending her an arousing dream and the kiss she shared with him, the two have been keeping their distance from each other. But their eyes always met to hold raging emotions. They both knew that if one of them made any sort of move toward the other, they will break apart.

The two did not know if it will be a good or bad thing to simply let go of their release their pent up emotions to see what the outcome will be. Instead, they tiptoed around each other and continue to let their emotions build.

Hand on the staircase banister, Nayla began to make her journey up the stairs. She does glance over her shoulder down at James one last time to watch him slowly pull his top hat off while staring after her. Facing forward, Nayla continue climbing up the stairs until she came onto the second floor to make way to her bedroom.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

James ignored Lorna as she tried to talk to him about her living in the Chamber House now. He reach in the centerpiece bowl on the dining room table to pluck an apple out of the bowl. Wiping the apple against his shirt, James brought it up to his lips to take a large bite out of the fruit.

When Lorna stepped closer to him to talk again, James walked right by her. Brace stood off to the side, amused by James not speaking with Lorna. It was clear that James was not in the mood for any conversation as he left the room to head upstairs.

The door to Nayla's bedroom was open. James came to stand in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning his left shoulder against the doorframe to stare at Nayla sitting on her bedroom floor. He observed Nayla as she was using a wet stone to sharpen her tomahawk.

"Can I help you?"

"Have you ever used that before?"

Nayla paused in sharpening to look up at James with a single raised eyebrow. She laid the tomahawk across her lap while tilting her head to the side where her eyes ran over James before her eyes made contact with his. She caught the way James narrowed his eyes then relax them as he continue to intensely stare at her.

"Yes."

"Are you good?"

The tomahawk slammed in the doorframe that James leaned against. Slowly, James stood up straight to turn his head to stare at the embedded tomahawk in the doorframe then turn to stare at Nayla. He tilt his head back as Nayla was before him, staring up at him while reaching up with her right hand to grasp the handle of the tomahawk.

"Answer your question?"

A small 'hmp' escaped from James. He stepped closer to Nayla, sliding his right foot between her feet. His head tilted down to stare down in her eyes that was tilted back to stare up at him.

"You missed." James lowly told her.

The distance between the two was beginning to disappear. The tip of their noses stroke against each other.

"Didn't want to hurt your handsome face, James."

"Oh. Do be careful with your words, Nayla. You might make me blush."

A small snort escaped her causing James to smirk. His eyes flicker down as he felt Nayla body press against his body. The warmth of her breath brushes against his own. James felt his hands flex on his sides as he was preparing to grab Nayla in a constrictive hold against his body if she makes the first move.

"James! James! I need to talk to you."

Nayla slid away from James to go back to sitting on the bedroom floor. She resume in sharpening her tomahawk blade.

Frozen and tense in his spot, not understanding what had happened until Lorna appeared in the hallway, James hands turn into fists on his sides. His intense stormy blue eyes stayed on Nayla. Nayla gave him a quick look with a twinkle in her pale green eyes then she was working back on her tomahawk.

James felt his teeth grind against each other as he was but a hair away from taking action to consume Nayla into his hold. So very close, but the new Mrs. Delaney, his stepmother interrupted his moment to strike down upon Nayla in a burning desire.

"What?" James whirled away from staring at Nayla to step into the hallway where Lorna stood at the top of the staircase.

The door behind James clicked behind him causing James to glance over his right shoulder to see that Nayla shut her bedroom door. It was clear that he will not be allowed back in. His opportunity was a miss and he felt himself resisting from charging Lorna and to lock her away somewhere in the Chamber House, away from him.

… **..**

… **.. Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

It was nighttime and Nayla was reading a book in bed when James barged into her bedroom. She shut the book to stare at him with questionable eyes upon his sudden appearance.

"Come check Mrs. Delaney over."

Nayla threw the blankets off of her to slide out of bed and she pulled on a robe before moving by James to head downstairs to the sitting room. Brace stood off to the side while Lorna sat in an armchair by the fireplace, clenching her cloak around her.

"What happened?"

"She went out. Got attacked by a rich man who wanted her in a certain manner." James stood aside.

James watched as Nayla softly talked with Lorna in a low tone that Brace and he could not hear. He stood back as Nayla manage to get Lorna to break out of her state of shock to talk to Nayla about any injuries on her body.

When Nayla stood up, she came over to James where she rested her right hand on his arm. She turn her head to stare up at him.

"Bruises from when the man grabbed her. Other than that, she said she wants time to herself to think. Let us give her some peace." Nayla softly said while her eyes shot over Brace as the comment was meant for all of them.

Sliding her hand off of James arm, Nayla left the sitting room to head back up to her bedroom. The sound of boots following her made Nayla to know that James was right there. She entered her bedroom, but she did not shut the door as James followed her right in, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Can you make salve for her tomorrow?"

"Yes. To reduce swelling and the bruising." Nayla told him as she slid the robe off her body to throw on top of the chest at the end of the bed.

Nayla stepped to her bed to pick up the book that she threw on top of the blankets and set the book on the nightstand on the side of bed. She pulled the sheets back, but she stopped herself from getting into the bed. Her eyes came to rest on James as he watched her.

"What else do you want, James?"

"Many things."

"Don't we all." Nayla sighed as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

Nayla rest her hands on her sides as she kept her eyes on James as he began to take steps closer to her. Her eyes narrow as James crept closer and closer until the front of his thighs brushed against her knees.

"What are your thoughts on your stepmother?"

"I wish to not think that she is." James roughly murmured underneath his breath while reaching up with his right hand to brush strands of her hair away from her face.

"Will she get in trouble for her actions tonight?"

"Likely so." James replied as he dropped his hand away from her hair to brush against the side of her neck.

Pale green eyes darken at the tingling sensation of James fingertips trailing down her neck and down to her collarbones. His right hand came to settle against the center of her chest. He pressed his palm against her chest, his fingers spreading out.

Silence hung between them. James was feeling her heartbeat beating normally, not speeding up even as he touched and stood very close to her. He could tell that Nayla could control her emotions when she needed to.

A gentle shove against the chest caused Nayla to fall back onto the bed. Her eyes shut as she felt James right hand that was on her chest, began to slide down the front of her nightgown with no shyness. Pressure from the hand caused her to flex her body underneath his hand, feeling it trail down her stomach and continue its path downward.

Nayla open her eyes when she felt James hand came to a stop on her upper thigh and the edge of the bed sinking. The sight of James placing a knee on the bed as he came to hover over her with his left hand pressed beside her shoulders.

"What do you want, Nayla?" James asked her the question she had asked him earlier.

Without the coat on, James shirt hung down to show his chest illustrated with thick dark tattoos. The stormy blue eyes of James appeared to have a storm within them. Raging waves crashing down onto her, sucking her in and wrapping all around her body. Nayla felt herself sinking into his touches.

"Many things." Nayla smoothly repeated his answer from her question.

"Hmp." James got a small smirk.

The hand on Nayla's thigh flexed then grabbed a good bunch of her nightgown to slowly drag upwards. Cold air of the bedroom licked against the bare skin that began to show. A rough hand touched her thigh, sending a shiver throughout Nayla's body.

"What do you think that you are doing, James?"

James bent his upper body over her to hover his face over her face. They stared at one another for a few seconds before James lowered his head to brush his lips against her right ear.

"Mine."

One word brought a tingling sensation to spread throughout Nayla's body. The feeling then went straight down to one area that James right hand was hovering close by. A shaky exhale escaped from her lips. It amazed Nayla that one man could make her body erupt with warmth and sensitivity.

Sound of boots coming down the hallway made James to growl against Nayla's throat. He pressed his mouth just underneath her ear while giving her thigh a squeeze before pulling back. James kept his face very close to hers as he stared at her with a dead serious expression.

"When they aren't around, I am going to have you."

"James…"

"I am going to have you. I wish not to repeat myself."

Nayla open her mouth to give him a snarky comment on commanding her, but she shut her mouth as his face came closer to her own. It felt as if his eyes were staring straight through her. The burning of wanting bubble in the bottom of her stomach. By staring into James eyes, Nayla could see how much he was holding himself back from taking her right here and now.

"Yes."

Instead of a reply back from James, he brought both his hands up to cup either side of her face and his forehead rested against her own.

"I warned you about me."

"And I told you that I know how dangerous you could be. But so can I." Nayla whispered with narrowed pale green eyes.

The hands cupping either side of her face flexed then tugged her a small bit forward. The chap lips of James were harsh, but he lighten up as he felt Nayla's hands come up to circle around his wrists.

The voice of Brace calling for James got closer to the bedroom.

James pulled away from Nayla, staring at her then he was gone out of her bedroom in two strides. The bedroom door shut behind him.

Perch on the edge of the bed, breathing a little bit heavier than usual, Nayla stared at the bedroom door with wide eyes. She licked her lips, tasting the alcohol that James must've had today.

The burning sensation continue to grow in her lower regions as she thought about James promise.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews thus far. Much appreciated. Also, thanks for the followers and favorites.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Make Use Of

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The very next morning the soldiers broke into the Chamber house to take away Lorna for the incident last night with the rich man.

All James, Brace and Nayla could do was stand back as Lorna was taken away. They could not do anything as they could get in trouble too. James left the Chamber House right after the soldiers left to go figure out a way to help Lorna out.

Nayla figured out that James helped others out in order to gain their loyalty to him. She knew that he will get Lorna back someway somehow. James became someone that planned a few steps ahead before anyone else. But also, a man that has contacts that he has hidden away to use when the time calls for it.

With James running off, Nayla sat around the house trying to clean her bedroom at first, but not finding anything to do. She was trying reading, but ended up throwing the book off onto the vanity table, not finding interest in that either.

The thought of James and his words yesterday evening about having her echo through her mind. He was a man that held to his words. Nayla could not figure out when he will take action toward her, but she knew he kept to his words.

Nayla had been in the kitchen when Brace appeared in the doorway with wide eyes.

"We need your medical knowledge."

Quickly, Nayla set the dishes she was putting away to dash out into the sitting area where a emotionless Lorna sat. Nayla made way over to the red headed woman and knelt down before her, studying her. She could see that Lorna seem to be keeping a strong mask on of being emotionless.

With no words, Nayla disappeared upstairs to her bedroom to gather the salve she made early this morning to help with inflammation and bruising. Rushing back downstairs, Nayla waved the men off so that she could treat Lorna in privacy.

After treating Lorna, Nayla led the woman upstairs to rest for the rest of the day and to collect herself.

When Nayla shut Lorna's bedroom door behind her and turn away from it, she held herself from jumping in her spot as James was standing behind her. She heard from Brace that James had gone out, but now he was back.

A low hum escaped James as his eyes flicker to the door behind Nayla before his eyes came back to rest on her.

"She is putting up a strong emotionless mask." Nayla answered as she brushed by him to head back into her bedroom.

James stood in the doorway of her bedroom where he watched Nayla put away the extra salve inside one of the draws on her vanity table. When she turn to face him, James eyed her closely before turning his back to her.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Put on boots and let's go."

Nayla rapidly blinked to take a second to gather his words before following after him. Her boots were downstairs by the front door. Getting downstairs, Nayla slid on her knee high riding boots before pulling on her coat and quickly going after James as he was already walking out of the Chamber House yard.

The sun was down, Nayla walked beside James as he kept his face forward, not looking at anyone that passed by them. Her eyes flicker up at his face for a second and she ended up being walked into.

James right arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to stop her from staggering. Her eyes shot up to stare at his face as he glanced at the person that ran into her with narrowed eyes. She stood up straight, touching his hand resting on her hip causing James to look back down at her.

"I am fine. Shall we continue?"

A low grunt escaped James as he slowly let go of her waist. Nayla did not want him to let go of her causing her to loop her left arm through his right. James eyes shot down to her again, but Nayla simply stared forward with a small grin on her lips.

James held back from tugging her into an alleyway. The two have been dodging each other emotionally since the night that he told her that he will have her. He had to hold himself back every night from going down to her bedroom, locking the door and taking her with deep passion in her bed.

The walk was long and it was dark out now. Nayla stayed close to James as she continue to hold onto his arm. They came to a brick building with torches lit outside. Walking up the steps and entering the building, the hallways were dark but lit by candles. James led her down the hallway until they came to a room where they heard a man lowly talking.

There was a sign outside the door that said chemistry lecture by a chemist known as George Cholmondeley.

Now, that had Nayla curious as she glanced at James, wondering what he has planned. For them to go to a lecture when it came to chemistry, James was planning to use the knowledge of chemistry for his future plans.

Upon entering the room that was poorly lit, a man stood behind a table with all sorts of vials in all shapes and forms. Bottles of chemicals were labelled and some inside a container. The man wore all black with a top hat and dark shaded glasses on. The man was the chemist, George Cholmondeley.

Nayla took in her surroundings to see that most of the crowd were women. There were only a few men lingering around the back of the room. Everyone was very focus on what George was doing.

When the chemist mentioned about covering their eyes up, Nayla lifted her hand up toward her face just as the beacon shattered into pieces due to the chemicals George mixed together.

The actions of George, his intelligence got Nayla to glance up at James in the corner of her eyes to see him intrigued by the chemist works.

With the lecture show over and done, James and Nayla stood in the hallway as people cleared out.

"Shouldn't we just go in there."

"Let him pack." James told her as he lean back against a wall and arms crossed over his chest.

James pulled out a pocket watch from his slack pocket, flicking open the cover to check the time. He snapped it shut and slid it back into his slack pocket. Pushing off the wall, James looked at her with a calm expression.

"Shall we?'

The two made way into the room where the chemist had been doing his lecture to see that his things were packed, but he was not presence. The two glanced at one another then toward a cracked open door to the side where they heard sounds.

Nayla made moves first toward it and held her hand up to the door edge, going to pull it open some more, but paused at the sight. She sighed as she glanced over her right shoulder where James stood closely to her.

"Hanging around you, I am not surprise to come upon this."

James smirked as he quietly pulled the door open and stepped in before Nayla. She walked behind James until he came to a stop. She stood beside him, looking around the room instead of the scene in front of her.

The chemist, George Cholmondeley pants were down around his ankles as he had a woman bent over a desk, taking her fast from behind.

Seeing James eyebrow raised as he continue to watch, Nayla smacked him on the arm causing him to look down at her. She gestured her head into the direction of the two people having sex. James gave a small nod before looking back forward.

"I have a question. Concerns chemistry. I hope now is not inconvenient." James calmly said.

With James relaxed, not fazed by what was taking place before him, Nayla shook her head and trying not to grin in amusement. Even if he did not know, James used a dry, mocking or sarcastic humor that was funny to those that were looking on.

James presence known, the two coupling looked over to see James standing there with Nayla beside him. Immediately, the woman stood up, fixing her dress and quickly escaped through another door in the room.

"Wait." George held his hand out after the woman before turning to face James and Nayla with a frustrating look.

"Read a fucking book about chemistry if you have any questions. Read that." George stared down at the table he had the woman bent over, before him.

"I already did. Very impressed. That's why I am here." James replied as he took a step forward.

Hearing James coming closer, George looked up at James with narrowed eyes. Still angry that he was interrupted.

"I have a use for you." James stood before George, studying his expression.

"You know semen not ejectualated at the point of passion turns to poison and narrows the mind. Eventually you become an ape." George tapped the side of his head.

James simply glanced down at George pantless self before looking back up at the older man with a single raised eyebrow. Reaching into his trench coat pocket, James clenched the bag of gold coins.

"So ejectualate. Then we can talk business." Jame said as he threw the bag of coins on the table, a few gold coins rolled out.

"Is that gold?" George whispered as he picked a coin up and took a bite then a lick of the coin.

Nayla slowly walked forward to study the man, keeping her eyes above his waistline. She stood beside James, waiting for the chemist answer. After this, Nayla wanted to ask James why he wanted to use a chemist.

"Has the semen yet turn poison? I believe you invented a chemical process for verification." James smoothly said.

"Yeah. So what exactly are you going to use me for." George slowly looked away from the gold coin in his hand to stare at James with a calm expression now.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

With the chemist on James side, Nayla walked alongside James through the night street. He held out his arm for her to loop her through making Nayla to smile at his gesture without her saying anything.

"May I ask why the chemist? You didn't actually tell him anything about his use."

A low hum sound escaped James as he stared around their surroundings before glancing down at her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I do." Nayla paused in walking causing James to come to a halt in his steps.

A step towards her made Nayla to step backwards. Another step made her to step back again until she notice her surroundings get darker than usual. That was when Nayla noted that James walked her backwards into the entrance of an alleyway.

Nayla did not realize she was holding her breath until her back was pressed against the brick wall of a random building. James left hand was pressed against the wall beside her head as he stared down at her.

Leaning down so that the tip of his nose brushed against hers, James stared into her pale green eyes with his stormy blue eyes. His right hand pressed against her left hip, fingers slowly grasping her hip as he pressed his body closer to her own.

"He will be a good asset to have when it comes to fusing components."

"What sort of components?"

"Dangerous requests."

"Dangerous requests from you?"

James hummed as his mouth brushed down the side of her face. His breath fanned against her right ear that made the hairs on Nayla's body to raise.

"Indeed."

Nayla shut her eyes as James lips were ghosting over the shell of her ear then sliding down her jawline. The feel of his hand on her hip moved to press his palm flat against her lower stomach then slid down to her inner thighs.

"I'm curious James. What's my use?"

The hand came to a halt from making anymore further sensational movements. His mouth moved away from her face. He moved his head to rest beside her face as his eyes stared at the brick wall building that her back was pressed up against.

"Various uniqueness to you, Nayla."

"Do tell me more."

"You simply want me to point out the skills that you have that I noticed."

"I want to understand my purpose to you, James. Since day one." Nayla informed him.

James pulled back enough to bring his face back in front of her own. The tip of their noses almost, but barely touching. His eyes were a tad bit wider than usual as he appeared to be studying her as his eyes flicker back and forth in a rapid manner upon directly staring into her eyes.

"Skills in medicine. Knowledge of ships and the sea. The ability to have another sense to see the ghost roam and able to see flashes of images. Do I need to say more or was that enough?" James lowly asked of her.

The hand slid up her inner thighs, brushing back up to her stomach.

"It was enough. I suppose."

"Suppose?" A single eyebrow raised on James head.

Nayla kept a straight face, but it was slowly cracking as James hand slid behind her back to play with the straights of the corset she had on today. The strings were already loosen enough due to Nayla not enjoying the feel of the corset tightening around her body.

"Do not test me, Nayla."

"We already discuss about my ways toward you. The warnings are feeble now. I had my fair share already." Nayla whispered to him as she moved her head toward him this time.

The sides of their noses brushing each other as Nayla had moved her face very close to his own. Her breath glossing over his lips. The tongue of James slither a pinch out to wet his lips, but also, taste her warm breath that helped moisten his lips.

Before Nayla could make a move, James tugged away and looked down the alleyway. His eyes narrowing. Nayla glanced to her right where James was looking ot his left to see what he was seeing. Not catching any movement, Nayla eyes went back upon James as she felt he sensed something off.

"As I said before, I will have you, but not when anyone is around." James faced her, lowly saying.

His hand that had been traveling around her body slid away from the strings of the corset to brush over her butt. James pulled away but held his arm out to her.

"We shall return home for the night."

Nayla only nodded as she looped her arm with James' arm. They walked out of the alleyway together. That burning, pulsing feel was tingling between Nayla's legs once again. Her pale green eyes glanced upwards to stare at James, seeing his face slightly tenser than usual. It got Nayla to believe that James was feeling what she was feeling too. She could not help but wonder, when will the feeling of desperately wanting one another be satisfy. Then again, maybe it will not be satisfying, but rather, opening a door to wanting more and more.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading thus far.**

 **Review. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter:** Trip to the Countryside

… **..**

… **.. Next Day: …..**

… **..**

The sun wasn't up when James snuck into Nayla's bedroom to shake her awake to request her to get up, wear riding gear and be prepared for anything.

An apple was tossed to Nayla by James when she finally arrived downstairs to the foyer, all ready for whatever adventure James was going to do today. There were no words exchanged between the two as they went out front of the house.

Only one horse was present making Nayla to glance at James with raised eyebrows. James got onto the horse first then he simply held his hand out to her to help her up onto the horse. Nayla did not accept his hand, but rather showed James that she could easily get up onto the horse behind him. She adjusted herself then her hands came up to grasp his hips.

"You should hold on more tightly." James lowly mumbled.

No argument, Nayla wrapped her arms around James waist just as he tapped the horse onto the side to begin moving.

The whole ride was in silence.

Nayla took in the surroundings as they went from the lively streets to the outskirt of England. Dirt roads, farmlands and woods. A lot of surroundings woods area. She pressed the side of her face against his back and shut her eyes, enjoying the wind that surrounded them.

When the house came to a stop, Nayla open her eyes to take in her new surroundings. In the countryside with a large old wood house nearby a farm with a watermill attached to it due to the river that ran through. Her eyes flicker around some more to see that the place seem uninhabited, until she caught movement in the windows of the house that James and her rode by.

"Are you going to tell me why we are here?" Nayla question as she slid off the horse.

James landed behind her with a low grunt. He fixed his gloves then he walked by her, heading toward the farmhouse where he pushed open the large barn door. Nayla follow James, curious to what this place was.

"Mr. Cholmondeley will be working here."

"Doing what exactly?" Nayla eyed James as he pushed his fingers across dusty tables before turning to her.

Nayla felt a chill run up her back making her to glance behind her to see nothing. Nothing but the feel of staring. The familiar tug in her stomach made her to sharply inhale and her eyes open up where she began to get the familiar flashes of images.

It wasn't clear, but she saw flashes of somebody charging her then a image of her staring up at the sky with this tingling pleasurable warm feeling.

A hand on her side got Nayla to be pulled out of the visions to find herself staring into James eyes.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing of concern. Do not worry." Nayla told him with the tiniest of grins.

James eyes narrowed on her, not fully believing her, but decided not to pressure her into telling him. He need to show her that he trust her judgements. So, James gave her a nod and he move around her to head back outside.

Outside, James walked up to a wagon that contained hay. He sat on the edge of it, swinging his legs before lying back against the hay.

Nayla came to stand nearby, eyeing him with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched as James pulled his top hat over his eyes to most likely take a nap or go into deep thinking while waiting for the chemist to show up.

"Come. Lie down."

"You told him to arrive around this time, right?"

"Do you think he will?" James pushed his hat only up a tad bit to eye her.

For a few seconds, Nayla thought about the chemist and his personality. It made her to give a small nod to herself as she got a feeling that the chemist wasn't a punctuational man. Turning on the heel of her riding boots, Nayla pulled herself up onto the cart to lie back against the hay, beside James.

The two laid in silence.

Nayla glanced at James in the corner of her eyes as she thought about how he didn't answer her question earlier about the purpose of the chemist. Adjusting herself, she turn onto her side to face James, lying her head on her clasped hands.

As if feeling her stare, plus feeling her moving about, James move his top hat that was over his eyes again to glance at her in the corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"What is his purpose, James? You told me something about him creating components together."

James stared at her for a few seconds before pulling his top hat over his eyes. He gave a small grunt not wanting to explain himself. He wasn't one to explain his plans for those that have used to him. Then again, he did explain her purpose to him.

Seeing that James was going to ignore her, Nayla took his top hat right off his head causing his eyes to snap open and directly stare at her. He continue to stare at her even as she lean over him.

"I'm waiting."

Still no words, Nayla rolled her eyes and dropped his top hat back on his face. She laid back onto her back, but turn herself away from James. A bit upset, but annoyed more than anything when James goes into those modes where he will not talk at all. All he would do was stare or let out a low humming sound.

A hand pressing against her lower stomach got her eyes to snap open. The warmth of a breath against her right ear. A solid body pressed close against her back.

"He will be use for explosives."

"Explosives."

James did not reply anymore as he told her the truth about Mr. Cholmondeley chemist work. He did not want to explain himself and by Nayla not speaking anymore, only nodding, he knew that she will not be asking anymore.

With Nayla pressed against his body, James kept her close. He shut his eyes as he believe that he could get a quick nap in. Nayla was not pulling away making James to keep hold of her. He could feel her adjust herself to get comfortable in his hold before she stop moving. After a few minutes, Nayla seem to go lax making James to know she fell asleep.

A quick look around their surroundings, James tipped his top hat down over his eyes to get some sleep too.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter. It's shorter than the usual, but I split this chapter in half.**

 **Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** Abandoned Farmhouse

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The arrival of the chemist George Cholmondeley took another two hours before a carriage came rolling up.

James was up and on his feet before Cholmondeley could staggered out of the wagon, fixing his overcoat and hat. He staggered a bit on his feet before straightening himself out to stare at James.

Nayla sat on the edge of the wagon where James and her took a nap in. She simply sat back as James immediately began to show Cholmondeley around the farmhouse property that appeared abandon except the old man and the kid that lived in a house nearby the property.

Not wanting them out of her sight, Nayla slid off the wagon and walked after them. She kept her distance as she watched James bringing Cholmondeley to various spots on the property. Her eyebrows rose when Cholmondeley was picking at the pile of cow manure and actually put some on his tongue.

"Oh my." Nayla made a face.

Keeping at a distance, she could not hear what Cholmondeley was saying to James. She simply followed watching as Cholmondeley tried pigeon shit next. That got her to make a gagging sound, drawing James attention toward her.

Nayla simply waved him off, not wanting to watch Cholmondeley anymore. Watching Cholmondeley try out different feces of animals on the property, got her to believe it was for the purpose of the explosives that James wanted Cholmondeley to make.

It went on like this for a good while, going around and checking out the resources that the farm had. Nayla found herself sitting on a stump as she watched James followed Cholmondeley around the land until they disappeared into the abandoned farmhouse..

With the two disappearing into the barn, Nayla stared up at the sky to shut her eyes and feel the sun rays beaming down a little warmth onto her face. She let out a deep exhale from her mouth as she bowed her head to the point that her chin almost touched her chest. Reopening her eyes, Nayla lifted her head up to stare at the farmhouse door when James and Cholmondeley took their time inside.

Curious, Nayla got up and made her way to the door, reaching out to pull the door open when Cholmondeley came bursting out. He was mumbling about low resources, but shut his mouth at the sight of her. Nayla eyes narrowed as he actually had the audacity to give her a look over with a smirk.

A shove on the back made Cholmondeley to stagger forward then caught himself. He turned around to make a smartass comment, but shut his mouth at the sight of James giving him a challenging look. It made Cholmondeley to take a step back with a small nod. He held up his hands in front of him in a surrender manner and gave a small bow.

"Forgot. She is yours."

"I am-" Nayla was cut off by James

"Do remember that well." James stated firmly as he stood closely by Nayla.

Nayla could hear the possessiveness in James voice. No matter if the individual was to work for James in his group of misfits that he seemed to be creating, James will not tolerate any foolishness. But also, he will not tolerate anyone that dared to flirt with her.

Therefore, Nayla shut her mouth as she stared at James staring at Cholmondeley to make a comment in reply. There was none, thus, a small grunt and nod from James made him to be satisfied that his point got across.

Moments later, Cholmondeley got a horse and rode off, heading out of the farmland to go retrieve his items that he wished to have with him while he worked at this abandoned farmhouse.

"Let us go." James walked away.

Following after James, Nayla stared around at their surroundings. A small breeze brushed through the land causing Nayla to pause in her walking. Her eyes flickered around to see the breeze stopped almost instantly.

"Strange." She whispered as it hadn't been a breeze all day.

James glanced over his shoulder to see that Nayla stopped walking.

"What is it?"

A few seconds went by and there was no more breeze. Nayla took it as a sign, but she did not know what.

"Nothing. Just taking in the sightings." Nayla said calmly, turning her attention to James.

His eyes narrowed for a split second underneath his top hat, not fully believed on what she said. He turned away to walk up to his horse and grabbed the reins.

When the horse began to tug away from James, not wanting to leave, it made James to stare with curiosity on what had his horse acting strange. He tried the horse back up as he felt that something was off.

"Stay back, Nayla."

"James." Nayla began, stepping toward him, but stopped as he held up a hand.

"Stay."

She stood back as she watched James walked alongside the abandoned farmhouse with a water well. He turned his head to the left where a door was located to a brick building. Nayla could not tear her eyes away to look around at their surroundings as she felt the need to keep her eyes on James the whole time. She did reach back with her right hand to touch the lower part of her back where she hid her tomahawk.

When a brute of a man popped out of nowhere, Nayla gasped out as the man began to throw punches after punches onto James. He tossed James onto the ground to begin kicking him. She went to step forward, but an arm came around her throat causing her to struggle.

… **..**

James got a club cracked down onto his head causing him to blackout for a few seconds. He felt as if his body was functioning a little as he could still hear and feel. The feel of the sole of a boot against the side of his face, pushing his head back and forth to see if he was truly knocked out.

Hands grabbed onto him and he felt his body dragging across the ground. At that moment, James felt his vision come back and his muscles twitched underneath his skin.

Grabbing his knives that he hid on his body, James attacked.

Deep stabs through the attacker's legs that brought him down to the ground. James crawled forward to stab his knives through the sides of the man next. Pulling his knives away, James staggered to his feet.

"Who are you?"

No reply made James to walk over to where the water well was to grab rusty hooks from the railing to prevent anyone from falling into the wheel that circulated water for power. James walked back over to the man, watching him weakly drag himself across the ground with painful grunts.

"I told your friends, Nootka Sound is not for sale." James stated then stabbed the hooks into either side of the man causing the man to let out another painful yell.

"Come on then." James said darkly as he began to drag the man backwards.

Pulling the hooks out of the man's side then stabbing them into the shoulder blades, James set the man up against the railing near the water well. With his knives, James stared down at the man before he swiftly disemboweled him.

James stood back, but felt eyes on him causing him to look up toward one of the buildings on the property where he thought he saw someone, but he shook it off.

Not hearing Nayla, James turned around to see her fighting her own battle with someone.

Somehow, they got a bit away from the farm and were near the treeline of the woods. James began making his way over there, but stopped as he saw that Nayla had the upper hand.

James watched as this other man that must had been with the man James disemboweled, kick Nayla's leg out from under her. She simply rolled backwards into an upright position just as fast as she went down. When she reached behind her back, she untucked the back of her shirt to pull out her tomahawk that she must had hidden on her the whole time.

The attacker charged her with a small knife, but Nayla used her agile skill to maneuver around the man to slice him up his arm causing him to yell out and dropped his knife. The man reacted by clenching his arm, but he looked at Nayla. He tried to kick at her, but she smacked his leg away.

The next moment, James could only see how Nayla arms moved with quick work because the next moment, the man fell to his knees, staring up at Nayla. Blood began to pool out of the couple slices up and down from his stomach to chest. With a twirl of her tomahawk, another slice, and a waterfall of blood came out of the man's throat. The last move caused the man to fall face first into the ground, unmoving.

When Nayla turned to face him, James saw she had blood splattered across her front side. He saw she got a few nicks on her body here and there, but her eyes. As she walked toward him, her eyes seem to darken to a dark moss color green. To James, Nayla was dangerous in many shapes and forms. She was perfect for what he had formulating to make his way to the island. But Nayla was also perfect for not his plans, but himself.

"I think we need to wash up. I need to check that head injuries of yours. Shall we go?" Nayla told him with a casual tone as if he didn't disemboweled a man and she didn't slice a man up.

James only stared at her.

"James?" Nayla tilted her head as she stared at him with a bit of concern.

No words escaped him. He simply grabbed her hand in a tight hold and dragged her off toward the horse. He made her get on first then jumped up behind her.

"James?" Nayla tried to glance back at him, but he tapped the sides of the horse and they were off in a fast burst of speed through the countryside.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I splitted this chapter in half. I do give a** **warning for the next chapter** **. The next chapter, chapter 13, will have sexual content in it. So, I warned you ahead of time that the next chapter will have rated m intimacy in it.**

 **So, stay alert for the next chapter. I am still writing it up, but it will be out soon enough.**

 **Enjoy. Please leave behind reviews.**

 **Thank You!**

 **(P.S. If you haven't already, check out my poll on my profile page. Please vote before I close it up. Vote!)**


	13. Chapter 13

*****WARNING: RATED M for a reason. There will be sexual content throughout the chapter.*****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** Creation

… **..**

… **.. Continuing: …..**

… **..**

Halfway through their ride in the countryside, Nayla felt the horse go off the path causing her to snap out of her daydreaming daze.

Her eyes scanned around to see them going off trail and into the woods. There were many trees closely together that did not allow the sunlight to pass through the treetops. The air was cooler due to the shade that the trees gave.

The horse came to a stop nearby a large, deep stream that cut through the woods.

James slid off the horse without a word and he walked over to the stream. Nayla soon followed, but stopped as the stream seemed familiar. As she stepped closer, she felt her feet go down a little. She looked down to see it was mud. That was when she was struck with realization.

The time that James gave her a intimate dream that involved him, this was the stream in that dream. Her eyes shot up as she watched James take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing. We do not need Mrs. Delaney to question us." James said, tossing his clothes off to the side.

With no shame, James walked nude into the stream and dove in, disappearing underneath the dark surface.

Nayla looked down at her own hands to see the dried blood on them. She knew she had dried blood on her face and neck too.

Walking over to the edge, she knelt down to begin scrubbing her hands off.

"Get in."

Her eyes flickered up to only see James head above the surface. He stared at her with that calm collected air and his dark stormy bluish green eyes eyed her with a wanting.

The vision she had back at the abandoned farmhouse made her to believe that this might be that pleasurable moment. In her vision, she was writhing in pleasure. The way James eyed her, wanting to consume her with lust, she visibly shivered.

"No one is around."

"I know."

"Take your clothes off."

"If I don't?" Nayla tested him, eyebrows raised in a challenging manner.

Nayla watched as James came toward her, more and more of his body welcome her eyes as he emerged out of the water. The thick tattooed lines made Nayla to follow them all over his body before her eyes went up to meet his as the water uncovered below his navel.

James came to knelt down before her, reaching out to grab hold of her chin and he leaned in close, the tip of his nose brushed her nose.

"Take them off or I will. You do not want me to do so." James told her in a dangerous, stern tone.

Her mouth opened then shut as she stared at James with a tad bit wide eyes. She felt herself frozen as she couldn't take her eyes away from his own that stared through her.

James mouth was pressed harshly against her own, snapping Nayla out of her daze state. She brought her hands up to press against his chest pectorals to push him back. He growled as he eyed her with narrowed eyes.

"Fucking take it off."

Shoving him backwards, James fell on his backside. His hands fell behind him to catch himself. He went to stand up to face Nayla and rip her riding clothes off, but stopped from moving as Nayla stood tall. With a calm expression, Nayla began to pull off her riding jacket and then her top.

James stood up to stand close. His left hand came up to her hair that was tied up in a braid. He pulled the strings out to make her hair to fall down her back. His fingers picked up a few strands to bring up to his nose and took in a deep inhale of her scent. The scent of a rose and apples met his nose. He prevented himself from letting out a groan, but he did pressed his body closer.

"You are taking too long." James mumbled as his hands began to help her out.

Nayla picked up her pace to take off her clothes. James body pressed against her own. His nose trailing down the side of her face to her neck where his mouth came down onto her pulse, giving it a bite.

Her heart raced due to the electrifying sensations that went through her body at every word and touch that came from James.

A gasp escaped Nayla and her head tilted back as James mouth went down her chest to her breasts that showed as she let the tops fall down to the ground behind her. His mouth came back up to press against her own, their teeth hit together as it was a bruising kiss. The desire to have one another intensifying by the second.

Needing some space to make herself think straight on what to do next, Nayla shoved James back. He staggered back into the river, his chest rising and falling as he panted. His hands flexed on his sides as he stared at her with hunger.

Toeing off the riding boots, Nayla hands went to her riding pants. The last article of her clothing that stopped James and her from having one another. As she slid it off, her eyes stayed on James the whole time. He watched her movements closely. His eyes came up to meet her eyes.

He had a 'come hither' look. The corner of his lips twitching up for a brief moment before it was gone.

Slowly, Nayla made her way into the water, holding herself back from walking back out due to the coldness. She came to a stop before James, staring up at him as he stared down at her.

Bringing her right hand up, Nayla put her hand against his chest. Her expression blank as she began to walk forward causing James to walk backwards, his eyes stayed in connection with her.

When the water was waist high and they were deep enough to dip under that was when Nayla shoved him backwards with her following. James let her do so, but reached out to grab her by the sides as they went underwater together.

Nayla pushed herself up to the surface where she ran her hands through her hair and pushed it back. She gasped as she felt a nose trail up her navel, up her stomach, between her breasts and then James emerged, his mouth hovering over her own.

Rough hands pressed against her lower back, pressing her tightly against him. She brought her legs up slowly to slide up his thighs until they came to wrap around his waist.

"No one is around, James." Nayla whispered as her mouth hovered against his own.

"Nature is."

"Aye and others that many cannot see." Nayla eyes flickered around where she heard faded whispers. Her eyes came back to settle on James.

James let his eyes glanced around to not see what Nayla could see or hear. His eyes looked into her own, thinking if he could make a connection with her or wonder if he was able to train to have a unique gift such as hers. The thoughts echoed in his mind, but faded just as quick due to Nayla taking a nip underneath his jawline.

"Do be careful." James purred into her ear.

Her mouth came against his ear.

"I think we are far past being careful with one another James. Don't you think?"

A growl escaped him and his mouth was against hers.

They sunk under the water, their bodies moving deeper into the river. Their limbs tangled as their mouths moved against each other. His feet touched the bottom causing him to not only push off the bottom to the surface, but he managed to align himself to enter Nayla.

Her mouth torn away from his underwater, her head tilted back and mouth agape. He pushed them to the surface, where she gasped out. He kept a steady breath as he walked up the incline of the river bed until the water came up to his shins.

Dropping to his knees, James laid Nayla back where the river water still circled around her body, licking her nude skin. Her dark hair spread out in the water that reminded him of many black snakes slithering.

Then those eyes, those pale mint green eyes got a fire to ignite in them. James felt himself burn in them as he kept eye contact with her as he began to rock his hips.

Soft gasps escaped her, but James wanted more. This woman consumed his mind since she first made eye contact with him back when he brought her. This woman with spiritual abilities that always held his curiosity, but also, amazement of its uniqueness. This woman with a pretty face and a personality to tame him. James knew he will not let her go. She will be his. She will be by his side and he will not have any less.

As he continue to think about Nayla, her fingers sunk into his shoulder blades and the back of her calves pressed against his strong upper thighs as he began to press harder and move his hips fasters. Their bodies seem to sink a little the mud, imprinting their intimacy actions into its riverbed.

When James caught sight of Nayla going in a daze and staring up at the sky, he knew she was getting a vision in the middle of all of this. What he did not expect was for her to gasp out then pushed her hands against his chest. He found himself on his back and Nayla pulling herself away from him.

"Nayla." James growled, pushing himself up onto his knees and huffed as he stared at her away from him.

"What did you see?" James glared at her.

The words from Cholmondeley that night when James and Nayla walked in on the chemist taking a woman from behind, the words Chomondeley said about not reaching ejectulation led to poison and into a narrow mind, got James to start believing it as his loins were hurting with pressure.

"Nayla." James barked as he grinded his teeth, standing up to go toward her.

Nayla stood with her back to him then turned halfway toward him with a flicker of worry before it vanished. That made James to take another step toward her, a hand outstretched as he wonder what she saw that had her worry.

She backed away.

James dropped his hand down and stood there, jaw flexing.

"Tell me."

"If...If we continue, James…" She paused as she bowed her head, taking a deep, shuddering breath as if whatever she had to say was hard.

James stayed quiet, but let out a low hum for her to continue.

"If we continue, we will form another being. You would not want that." Nayla whispered.

James stared at her with his eyebrows coming slightly together between his eyes as he did not understand what she meant. He repeated it in his head a couple of times before he realized what she meant. His eyes flicker to her taut lower stomach. His eyes shot up to stare at her, seeing how she let his eyes glanced at him then looked away. Her right hand pressed against her lower stomach. He could tell that she would want it.

"But you do."

She did not respond.

"Even if I am who I am, you would still want it." James said lowly.

Her eyes met his this time.

"If it was meant to be."

James moved toward her in long strides causing her tense up. He grabbed her by the hips and walked her backwards until her back connected with a tree. She grunted, but tilted her head far back as he pressed his body hard against her own, trapping her against the tree.

"Then it is meant to be if you had that vision." James said smoothly.

He pressed his mouth against her own. He pulled back where their noses bumped against each other and stared one another in the eyes.

"Do not pull away from me like that again."

"I will if I want to." Nayla shot back.

Her fiery spirit was back. It made James to growl. He grabbed the back of her thighs to hike her up the tree. James mouth clamped down on the junction of where her shoulder and neck meet. A moan escaped Nayla at the painful yet pleasurable feeling. Then a sharp gasped against her as James sunk back into her.

"I will not have my seed turn to poison." James mumbled against her skin.

"What was that?" Nayla managed to get out.

"Do not worry about it." James gritted his teeth as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, watching how her eyelids fluttered in pleasure.

One of Nayla hands pressed between his shoulder blades and the other slid up the back of his neck and sunk into his hair. She tried moving her hips, but being pressed against a tree and how powerful James was, she could barely move her lower half. The only movement of her body was being brushed against the roughness of the tree bark. She knew her back will be redden and scratched up after this.

The feel of his muscles flexing at every movement. The scars that littered his body from a dangerous past. Nayla felt his body go tense for a brief moment making her to know they were coming close. In the final few thrusts, Nayla vision will come true.

Adjusting her head, her forehead bumped against James. Their eyes made connection. The two could see that they both knew what will be the result after they finish. There was no turning back in either of their expression.

Their hips hit together again and again until James let out, what sounded like a cry and small roar as he felt the familiar sensation of a release. His hands clenched her hips, holding her in place as their hips were pressed together. He grunted as he felt her muscles clenching him then released him after a few seconds.

Dropping to his knees, James laid her down on the ground. He stayed in connection with her. He hovered over her, watching her chest move up and down as she panted. Her pale green eyes still appeared to be burning in green flames for him. James knew that they will be having more moments like these. They were connected in a new way now. But now, James had more to protect than just himself and her.

His eyes flickered down to her belly then back up to her eyes.

Nayla watched him observe her body with a thinking look before his stormy eyes came back to meet hers. He lowered his body on top of hers, but kept his upper body upright over her. He lowered his face to hers, keeping eye contact with her with a new look. One that reminded her of a wolf protecting its other half.

His mouth brushed against her own, but his barely moved as he spoke in a low, deep purr.

"You're mine."

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **There will be more chapters like this. Or there will be small snippets of the two spending moments like these with each other.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the story. Please review.**

 **Thank You for Reading!**

 **(P.S. If you haven't already, I have a poll posted up on my main profile page. Please, please, please vote!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** The Confrontation

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Sunset was when James and Nayla made their arrival at the Chamber House.

James walked in the house, not a word to Lorna as she tried to confront him, scowling him for arriving home at the last second. Tonight, James, Lorna and Nayla will be going to a party that was hosted by Countess Musgrove's place. No response from James caused Lorna to turn to Nayla who was making her way up the stairs.

"And you! You have to get more prepared than him...and why do you smell like-like pond water?" Lorna scowled Nayla.

Both Nayla and James paused in their steps when Lorna mentioned pond water. The two glanced at one another in the corner of their eyes. Nayla decided to face Lorna, putting on a fake grin.

"I fell in." Nayla said smoothly before resuming in climbing up the stairs.

"I will prepare a bath." Brace said, knowing that if Nayla smelt like that, he could only imagine what James smelt like.

Nayla walked down the hallway and entered the bedroom. A gasp escaped her when a hand suddenly came around her neck, holding it in a gentle manner. The brush of a mouth touched her left cheek.

"You fell in?" James mumbled, pressing his body up against her back.

"Yes."

"Hmm." James mouth pressed against the shell of her ear and then he was gone.

She turned around to see the tail ends of James's coat vanished around the bedroom doorway. A shaky breath escaped Nayla, feeling her body raise in temperature from such a short encounter. She moved forward to shut her bedroom door, but all the while she began to think if every moment with James will get her hot and bother now.

… **..**

James knew he had to wash to look presentable for tonight.

He traveled down from the attic in just his pants to burst through the door of the upstairs bathroom. A short gasp from within the room for the sudden appearance. He shut the door softly behind him, flipping the latch for no one to disturb.

"You couldn't wait your turn?"

"No." James dropped his pants and he stepped into the tub. He laid his arms on the rim of the tub, eyeing Nayla with a challenging look for her to say anymore.

To James, the sight of Nayla made a twist in his stomach. He did not enjoy the feeling, but it was one that must be good since once he got the twist in his stomach, he felt himself drawn to her. It was as if he was a bird lured to a shiny object; a moth to a flame; a bee to a flower. She was alluring and now that he had her, he felt the need to taste her again and again and again.

It was clear that Nayla wasn't trying to pay attention to him. She went back to washing herself. His eyes watched her every move. He wanted to feel her skin against his again. Gripping the rim of the bathtub, James pushed himself forward toward Nayla until her back was pressed against the other end of the tub.

Placing his hands on either side of her, James bent his head down to skim his nose up against the side of her neck and straight up to her ear. He let his right hand come off the rim of the bathtub to sink underneath the water and pressed his palm in the area just below her bellybutton.

An image of her filled with his child blossom in his mind. James knew that he had to keep her close to him or in safe hands. Even though Nayla could defend herself, when she got bigger, it will be harder to do so. But the idea of a child echo through his mind, thinking how he agreed to have a child.

"Time will tell if your vision came true." James whispered into her ear. The vision that she had, James will only have to wait and see if it came true.

Nayla did not say anything, but shut her eyes. Her eyes reopened to stare at him directly in the eyes as he sat back a little.

"I guess so."

Satisfy enough with her answers, he let out a low hum with a smirk appearing on his lips. James pulled away, but took the washcloth from her to begin cleaning himself. Once again, he kept his eyes on her as she got out of the bathtub, pulled her robe on and walked to the door, unlocking it. She casted a glance at him over her shoulder for a brief moment, but she left him alone.

… **..**

"We are going to be late." Lorna paced the foyer.

"Calm yourself." James mumbled, adjusting the necktie around his throat as he did not enjoy something tight around his throat.

"Nayla, where are you? We are going to be late!" Lorna shouted up the stairs impatiently.

"I am here. I am not a fan of powdering or dressing up." Nayla voice was heard from upstairs.

"Well, you can't always run around in pants and…" Lorna stopped talking at the sight of Nayla coming down the stairs.

The sudden pause of Lorna screech made James curious due to Lorna wasn't known to stop talking. He turned around to face the staircase to perfectly understand why Lorna had stop talking and stared.

The sight of Nayla dressed up in a dark burgundy red dress with a wide scope of the neckline. A sleeveless dress that Nayla wore black satin gloves that went just past her elbows. A black netting design went down the front skirt of the dress. The bodice clung to her torso and a peek of her cleavage showed. Her hair in a half down and half up style, soft waves, pinned back away from her face. A black choker necklace with a small teardrop blood red gem hanging from it.

"Oh, you don't like it by your sudden silence. Well, I guess that means I can go back upstairs and not go."

"Oh no, no, you are going. You look beautiful. You have to start wearing dresses like this more often. Don't you think, James?" Lorna glanced at James who kept his eyes on Nayla.

The foyer was in silence for a few seconds before James let out a small grunt and turned to the front door. He walked toward it, not seeing rolled her eyes at his response. Nayla came down the rest of the stairs to follow James and Lorna out of the house.

James had his horse hooked up to a small carriage that will bring them to Countess Musgrave's estate. He helped Lorna into the carriage first and Nayla next. He did hold Nayla's hand a tad bit longer, eyeing her with desire.

… **..**

Their arrival was not noticed at first due to how lively the atmosphere was.

The estate was filled with people all dressed up in a various design and colors of formal clothes. Most of the people already were formed in small groups throughout the estate and having loud conversations. Servants were going around with trays of food. Most of the people gathered in a couple rooms that were side by side with each other. The private party was definitely one that could be seen for high class status people. By everyone's clothes and jewelry, it screamed money.

James dodged people that tried to make way up to him in their drunken state of mind. He did not find any pleasure in any of these parties. Parties such as these were where people got louder and louder by the hour, their alcohol intake increases and as the hours went into the late evening, people began to get raunchy with their conversations.

Lorna went off to a group that contained some of her colleagues from her previous work as an actress.

Nayla felt out of place. She could see that James was in the same boat as her. He came to hover himself around her, growling in annoyance and in warning whenever a man dared to approach her with the clear intentions of bedding her. A few actually said they wanted to bed her right to her face. That led to James to wrap his right arm around her waist, clearly staking his claim. His mouth came down to her ear as they stood in the corner of a sitting room.

"Are you wearing a corset?"

"Why ask me that?"

"I do not want the strangling, rib-crushing contraption harming our child." James mumbled into her left ear, his nose pushed the shell of it and his mouth soon followed.

The mention of the child got Nayla to freeze for a split second in her spot. She didn't expect James to acknowledge the baby right away. Even if she had a vision and the two were going off the vision that she was pregnant. But Nayla could feel it. She had that feeling that she was right about being pregnant. A hint of concern laced in James tone made Nayla to know that he was in this with her. She couldn't picture him not helping her.

"I do not have one on. The dress fit just right to my body."

"Good. Don't wear one for now on."

Nayla would not argue with him. She never did enjoy the feel of corset in the first place as they were uncomfortable. If she did wear one, she did not tighten it to the point of her ribs aching. She kept it loose to actually breath normal.

As the time ticked on, the private party became rowdier.

Nayla still stood away from everyone. She did not understand the point of being at this party and so she turned her attention to James to question his intentions, but held her tongue. The way that James scanned the room, Nayla could tell that he was looking for someone and that made her to believe they will become apart of his future plans.

"I need to get fresh air."

James stared at her for a couple of seconds, a brief concern for a second that vanished just as quick. He gave her a small nod and let go of her waist. Nayla went off through the sitting room, brushing her way through the noisy crowd until she made her exit out of one of many french doors that led out to the vast estate backyard.

The temperature dropped when the sun went down. The coolness felt pleasant against Nayla's warm, flushed skin. She made her way down the stone steps and onto the perfect cut backyard lawn. She wanted to kick her shoes off and wiggle her toes in the grass, but it wouldn't be proper to do. Instead, Nayla continued to walk across the backyard until she came to a stop. She shut her eyes and took in a deep inhale before letting out a long exhale.

Clarity of the mind allowed her to recollect herself before she will make her appearance again inside the estate owned by Countess Musgrove.

The brush of a whisper in the breeze around her caused her to open her eyes. A chill ran down her back as she felt that the whisper become fanfic, warning her to stay on guard.

A presence was felt coming up from behind her that it caused Nayla to turn around to face a man that appeared to be a bit drunk. He was tall, dark blonde hair that appeared a light brown and dark eyes that held a glint of annoyance and anger as he stared at her. He wore an outfit that fitted the richly home where the private party was happening.

"So, you're the new bitch sharing his bed."

The comment was unexpected and shocked Nayla. She did not understand what she had done wrong to this man that got him to stare at her with a grudge.

"Excuse me?" Nayla said, not finding anything else to say for a comment like that.

The man's hand shot up to grab hold of her left wrist in a tight grasp. Nayla held herself from gasping out. Her eyes stared into his own where she saw that he meant to be rough with her.

"He does have a good taste in a woman. You are beautiful. Maybe more than my own wife. Not only does he get to fuck you now, but he already had a taste for my wife, his sister. He sure knows how to pick the beauties."

Once the man pointed that out, Nayla knew that this was Thorne Geary who was the husband of Zilpha, James half-sister. Nayla knew about the rumors of James and Zilpha relationship. Nayla believed them as she knew that James wasn't quite all there in the head. He was not a mentally stable man. But lately, he was beginning to prove Nayla wrong about his stability. She saw how he appeared completely fine and normal around her. She saw how he threw away the letters that randomly appeared at the house for him in the early morning. There was no doubt in her mind that those letters were from Zilpha, but James had been throwing them out. Now, there was nothing but hunger and curiosity from James every times he stared at Nayla. She was all he thought about now.

But this man before her, Thorne Geary was pushing his luck. Nayla wished she was not in the dress that constricted her abilities to use her legs to send a powerful kick straight to this man's groin. The dress did not allow Nayla to use her agile skills to evade and attack with ease.

"Let me go."

"Since he and I shared had already before, how about I get a share of you so that I can rub it in his face." Thorne sneered, leaning close enough that the alcohol was evident on his breath.

"Fuck off." Nayla hissed, her pale green eyes darkening to a forest green.

Her free hand flexed on her side, waiting for the perfect moment to strike her fingernails across his face. For now, she held herself back, wanting to stay proper and not drawn attention. She did not want James gaining anymore attention than he already was.

When Thorne went to tug her forward to be pressed against him that was when _he_ appeared.

James broke the hold Thorne had on Nayla by stepping in between. The hold on Nayla's wrist broke off and she clenched her wrist with her free hand now, feeling the beginning of a bruise forming. Her eyes shot up to see that James body was tensed, his stare was heated and his fingers twitched on his sides, itching to grab one of his blades that he hid on his body.

To Nayla, it was clear that James was beyond pissed off.

… **..**

After he had found and had a brief discussion with Countess Musgrove, James went about to search for Nayla. He had found Lorna in one of the sitting rooms and asked her if he caught sight of Nayla. Lorna told him that she was still outside so that was where he had gone.

When James stepped outside, his eyes were staring across the large backyard where he caught sight of Thorne Geary clenching Nayla's wrist with a dark mirth expression, especially as Nayla tried to get away.

James saw red. He did not like that Thorne was touching Nayla. He hurriedly went down the stone steps, jumping over the last few to land on the grass. He ignored the curious stare that Zilpha gave him as she stood on the last step. James had his sight on Nayla and only Nayla.

When he pushed himself between Thorne and Nayla, breaking the hold that Thorne had on her, James unconsciously reached back with his left hand to push Nayla further away from this scene. His hand touched her lower stomach where he pictured the little one growing. The thought of Nayla, plus their baby being put in danger by Thorne made James seething with rage.

"Nayla you go on up to see Lorna."

"James."

"Now." James said sharply, his tone clearly showing no room for argument.

A nod from Nayla and she strode off toward Lorna who came outside with others to see what the confrontation between James and Thorne was all about.

… **..**

To everyone standing and watching, they watched as James and Thorne seemed to go back and forth, Thorne talking more than James. As James began to walk away that was when Thorne called out a challenge to James; duel to the death tomorrow morning.

That sent a wave of shock throughout everyone. No one was expecting such a drastic measure.

On the steps, Nayla could not believe what she heard. Her left arm wrapped around her lower stomach, her right hand covered her mouth as she held back a gasp. She did not want anything to happen to James, especially the step that they took earlier today and what they had created, which grew inside of her.

Not one to back down from a challenge, James accepted.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy & Leave Reviews!**

 **Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Warning: Chapter Rated M for containing Sexual Content for most of the first half.***

… **..**

 **Chapter:** Come Back Safely

… **..**

… **.. Late That Night: …..**

… **..**

She could not fall asleep.

Without putting the sleeping robe on, Nayla made her way upstairs to the attic where James stayed. She found him in his worn down grey night shirt, sitting by the fireplace. His eyes were shut, but they opened up as he sensed her presence standing beside him.

"You show concern?"

"I won't lie to you and say I don't." Nayla said lowly.

His eyes stared up at her for a few moment before his attention turned back to the fireplace.

"I will be fine."

Nayla did not reply, she continue to stare at him. Not knowing what will happen tomorrow morning, Nayla right hand slid over his shoulder. His eyes came back to meet her own, following her body the whole way as she knelt down and slid her left leg over him, straddling him. His hands came up, sliding up her legs and disappearing underneath the nightgown she wore.

There were no words exchanged between the two as they both knew that neither truly knew what will happen tomorrow. But they knew they could spend the night before together.

Their hands began to wonder their bodies. Their lips aggressively against the other. His hands slid over her behind while her hands tugged his night shirt up and tossed it to the side.

Nayla raised her arms as James pulled her gown up and threw it off to the side. Her head tilted back as James lips pressed all over her neck and then his mouth clamped down on the junction of where her shoulder and neck met causing her to groan, pushing her body harder against him.

Her hands ran down the thick, dark tattoos that ran all over his body. She felt him shiver underneath her fingertips trailing the lines. Trailing her hands all the way down to his waist until she grabbed him causing James to take in a sharp inhale and then a low growl emitted from his chest.

Locking eyes with James, Nayla leaned close until their lips brushed against each other. Her pale green eyes searched in his dark ocean blue eyes.

"Take me, James." She whispered.

A satisfied sound escaped James at her words.

His hands clamped around her waist and lifted her up enough to bring her back down. She let out a shutter breath against his lips as she sunk down on him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she waited to adjust before any movement began.

But her words told James to take the lead in taking her and he did.

… **..**

James hands stayed on her hips, balancing on top of him as he moved his legs until he rested on his knees. He felt her long legs slide up his sides and her ankles locking behind his back. He placed his hands in spots where he held her against him, but loose enough to allow her to move with his movements.

Right hand gripping her thigh and the other pressed against the middle of her back, James began to move upwards as Nayla moved down. His mouth trailed up the side of her throat, pressing his lips against her pulse that began to race.

Their movements were slow and he needed more. He did not know what will happen tomorrow, but he will make the night before tomorrow a night that will be imprinted in his mind.

Nayla let out a gasp in being startled when he pressed them to the ground with him on top of her. He stared down at her and brought his right hand up to trace the skin underneath her left eye. Her pale green eyes held desire for him. Eyes that he found himself always looking into to be drawn in by her and to be consumed by her beautiful life. She was the opposite of him, but same in certain aspects. She was the angel and he was the sinner that tainted her, even if she allowed it. James knew he tainted her to be marked as his and only his.

He gave a harsh thrust and his teeth showed, clenched. Another moan escaped Nayla, but her eyes connected with his again, showing desire. Her right hand clenched the back of his neck as he gave a few more harsh thrusts and being rewarded with her moans and eyes that held animalistic desire. He could see that she liked him being rough with her.

Even at this pace, James wanted more.

This woman brought him to be at the best that he could for her.

Pulling away from her, a whimper escaped her and she stared at him with confusion for his sudden separation of their bodies. He still wanted more.

Reaching out and grabbing her by the hips, he turned her over, but not too harshly. His right hand did ghost over the side of her lower belly where their little one grew.

"James." Nayla whispered.

Hands on hips, he tugged her up onto her hands and knees. He arched his body to press into hers, his chest pressed against her back. Their bodies molded together, fitting around the other and leaving no gaps between. He laid the side of his head against the side of her head and his mouth hovered over her left ear.

"Let me take care of you." James said.

When Nayla gave a small nod, James slid back into her and began to rock their bodies together in sync. He needed more. His right hand slid in her hair and then he sat up, pulling her up with him. She gasped as he pulled her head back by her hair. He pressed his lips against the side of her neck, shooting his hips up and allowing the gravity to pull their bodies down.

James teeth clenched as he rested his other hand against her stomach, holding her upright against him as he gave a couple slow, hard thrusts before he lowered her back onto her hands and knees before him.

The familiar tightness in his loin began to become noticeable. He felt that Nayla was getting close as her muscles flexed and it was getting harder to thrust into her. Wanting to be as close as possible, skin to skin as they moved with each other, James pressed his chest against her back.

… **..**

"James I—I am—" Nayla could not finish her sentence as the sensation of getting closer to her release was over conquering her mind.

Their sweat rubbed against each other as they were pressed together tightly. Nayla managed to tilt her head back a little, resting the back of her head against James's right shoulder. His face rubbed against the underside of her jawline and neck.

"Let go for me." James seemed to purr into her ear.

The way that James said this in a deep, rumbling purr made her to let out a loud moan and his name. His hips gave a few hard thrusts, rocking her body forward but his hold on her hips kept her in place. She felt her release causing her to cry out his name, but not too loud to draw attention to them.

Panting, James wrapped his arms around her stomach and sat back to pull her back up against him. Slowly, he pulled away from her, but he grabbed her again as Nayla felt the need to lay down. Her muscles were twitching in spasm from her release. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

The two sat in front of the fireplace where the fire was still ablaze. James left arm wrapped around below her breasts and the other arm was wrapped gently around her stomach. He buried his face into the side of her neck and took in a long, deep inhale. She rested her hands on top of his arm that rested across her stomach.

They sat in silence together, no words needed to be exchange. They knew that tomorrow could change many things for their futures.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Early morning, James got up before the sun was even up. He got ready for the challenge against Thorne. Dressed and ready to go, he pulled his top hat on as the last article of clothing.

A soft movement made him to glance behind him where the fire was out, but he could still see Nayla on the ground with a blanket he got for them late last night. Their late night intimacy activities was soft at first but became rough yet it was pleasurable for the both of them. To James it felt as if Nayla was giving him one last good night before today's duel. He eyed her, thinking that if he came back, he will take her again. She was a cold drink that quenched his thirst.

He turned away to leave, but her soft voice stopped him from stepping out the door. He turned halfway around to stare at her. He saw Nayla sitting up with the blanket pressed against her frontside, covering her nude body.

"Come back James, I expect nothing less."

James did not reply to her, but gave a small grunt and left the room. He did get a smirk to appear on his lips as he walked down the hallway of the Chamber House.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

She had to get her mind off James and so she went off to the market. She told Brace that she will gather the groceries needed and left before he could convince her that it was his job to do that.

Nayla walked through the marketplace with a basket hooked in the crook of her right elbow. She had vegetables and produce in the basket that she brought already. Not wanting to go to the butcher, she decided to leave that to Brace.

Leaving the marketplace and walking down the sidewalk, Nayla felt herself going into a daydream state of mind as she thought about James. He should have been back by now, but he wasn't. It made her to worry. Her left hand went unconsciously over her lower belly.

She paused as she began to think that maybe he was alive because she did not feel him leave. Usually someone close to her in a personal way, she got a feeling that something happen to them. With James, they were intimate with one another and she carried a piece of him inside of her.

Taking in a steady, deep inhale, Nayla chanted in her head that James was alive and well. He was simply doing his usual running around. With that convinced, Nayla resumed walking, but came to a stop as she realized a shop that she was passing.

The shop was a shop that sold baby accessories and children's toys. She eyed the baby toys in the window, eyeing the teddy bear with a small grin sliding onto her lips. Her left hand stayed on her belly as she walked away, heading back in the direction of the Chamber House.

When she arrived back home, she went straight to the kitchen where she began to put everything away. But paused in putting the empty basket away when James came walking in through the back door.

The two stared at one another in silence.

Nayla did not move as Lorna appeared through the backdoor and paused to stare at Nayla. But she glanced back and forth between James and Nayla, feeling as if she interrupted something. With a small bow of her head, Lorna left the kitchen to leave the two alone.

"I am back." James said.

Moving toward him, Nayla stepped close to him, but did not touch him. Her eyes stared up at him and then scanned over his body, finding no bullet holes.

"There were no deaths between us."

"It did not go as plan, did it?"

James shook his head.

Nayla nodded and bowed her head, but looked up at him with her eyes. She was curious about Lorna and why the two were outside. She knew that James was not interest in her, but she knew that James kept Lorna around for a reason.

A hand reached up and rested against the side of her neck.

"Can you feel my soul?"

"I can feel whether you left or not, but it didn't stop me from worrying about you James." Nayla said, resting her right hand against his chest where she felt his heart beating strong.

"I am not used to be treated worthy."

"I make you feel worthy?" Nayla whispered.

"Don't push me to explain." James mumbled.

"I won't do that to you." She grinned, pressing her body against his and resting her head against his chest.

James stood there not moving for a few moments, but then he laid his hand on her lower back. He bent his head down, pressing his face against the top of her head, taking in a deep inhale and letting her scent overwhelm his senses.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter:** Signs

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 _There was a shadow sneaking up behind the familiar backside of James up on his horse and then a splash of red shrouded over her vision._

 _Everything felt cold._

 **…** **..**

Gasping for air and shooting up into an upright position, Nayla began to take a couple sharp inhales to fill her lungs with air. She swallowed hard, her throat felt dry, as if all moisture was sucked out of her mouth. Her right hand came up to press underneath her left breast where she felt her heart rapidly beating, but was steadily returning to a normal pace.

An arm came around her waist causing her to gasp again and her wide eyes shot down to stare at stormy ocean blues gazing back up at her. Finding moisture coming back into her mouth, she swallowed harder than usual and assured herself that she was in her bedroom with James.

"What did you see?"

Nayla looked away from James to stare at the darkness of the room, except the slither of bluish silver glow from the moon peeking through the gap of the curtains that were over the windows. The arm around her waist gave a small squeeze to bring her attention back to him.

"Be careful wherever you venture on your horse alone, away from others eyes."

"Who?" James asked, wanting to know who will be after him in the daytime.

"I do not know, but they were trying to be sly. I assume a spy or assassin of some sorts. I did not see a face, only the outline of the man. There will be bloodshed." Nayla explained, keeping her eyes off of James.

The arm around her waist adjusted a bit until his hand pressed against her hip, tugging her to lay back down beside him. She stared at the ceiling until she turned her head to stare directly into James face.

"I will watch my back." James mumbled, his eyes were shut and his breathing slowing up as he was falling back to sleep.

"Indeed, you should always do so." Nayla whispered and turned on her side to face him. A look of concern across her face, wondering how long James and the rest of them have to continue watching their backs.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

A chest sat in the middle of the attic.

Nayla sat in a chair that was against a desk. She had turned the chair sideways to lean her right elbow against the desk and rested her head in her hand as she stared at the chest that belonged to James' father.

James had informed Nayla that he was searching for the documents on Nootka Sound, but he could not find anything within the chest. He had left a while ago to check in with Cholmondeley and if Cholmondeley was succeeding with the compounds in the abandon barn.

Nayla sat in a chair and stared at the chest, wondering where the documents were located. She knew that James tried to get Lorna to admit where they were, but the woman was stubborn and would not straight tell James the answer to which he seeks.

With James gone for a while, Nayla did warned him before he left about her sudden dream vision last night that woke both of them up. He only gave her a grunt in reply and left the Chamber House.

A twist of the stomach had Nayla to shoot up from her seat and tried to make it out of the attic. She gripped the railings as she went down the steps and made it halfway down the hallway where the urge to throw up tickle the back of her throat. Now, she was sprinting and burst through the washroom doors and fell to her knees, throwing up into the bowl.

Sound of boots came thudding up the stairs, curious to the sudden running through the hallway.

"Nayla, are you all right?" Brace asked, gripping the doorframe as he stared at her throw up again and gagged.

"I am good. Something must not had agreed with my stomach." Nayla croaked out, her throat burning from the stomach acids.

Her right hand rested on her lower stomach where a small bump was forming. She knew that she was facing morning sickness.

"Do you wish for anything?"

"I am good for now, Brace, thank you." Nayla replied and stayed hovered over the rim in case she had anymore left in her to throw up.

The sound of Brace's boot heels clicking away made her to sigh and spit into the bowl to get the acidy taste out of her mouth. She sat down and rested her back against the side of the bathtub and shut her eyes.

It took a few moments for her to confirm that she was not going to be throwing up anymore. She pushed herself off the ground and rested her right hand against her lower belly, stroking it gently.

"Give me a hard time already." She said softly with a small jokiness to her tone.

Deciding that she needed to put food in her belly since she was feeding two, Nayla venture her way downstairs to the kitchen where Brace was heating up a pot of tea.

"How about some peppermint tea to settle the stomach?"

"That would be lovely, Brace, thank you." Nayla replied while grabbing a banana from the fruit basket that rested on the kitchen block island.

Nayla peeled the banana, but she let her eyes flicker up through her long, dark eyelashes to catch Brace glancing at her in the corner of his eyes. She knew he was concerned, especially since this she had been throwing up every other day. Both Brace and Lorna did not know that she was pregnant with James child. James and Nayla figure that once she began to show, they will inform the two. They knew that not only Brace and Lorna will be in shock that James and her were a thing, but others will be surprised too. Plus, with everything happening with the company and James, James did not want Nayla and their child to become a main target.

"You do not look sick."

"I am not." Nayla said lowly and broke a piece of the banana to bring up to her awaiting mouth.

Nayla stood up from the chair and walked into the sitting room, not needing Brace to question her anymore. She had a feeling that Brace was suspicious about her condition as of late, especially when he caught James leaving her bedroom early yesterday morning before sunrise.

She sat in the sitting room, breaking another piece off the banana and plopped the piece into her mouth, slowly chewing the piece until it was mush in her mouth. She stood from her seat and walked over to the window, staring out to the front where she saw soldiers ordered by the company were roaming the streets many times by the Chamber House.

Ingredients to make gunpowder had been stolen from the East India Arsenal, the Company obviously not to amused or pleased about the situation. Nayla knew that James and his fellow band of misfits stolen the ingredients and was delivered to Cholmondeley at the abandoned farmhouse building.

The soldiers had waltzed through the Chamber House yesterday and took apart the whole house, creating a huge mess. Nayla and Brace both cleaned up the house, angry at the mess, but Nayla noted that Brace was angrier than usual, especially since Lorna brought James's father chest into the house.

The chest sat upstairs in the attic, waiting for someone to figure out where the treaty for Nootka Sound were. Nayla felt that Brace treated the chest as if it was a burden, that it will bring nothing but trouble.

Nayla finished the banana and walked back to the kitchen, dropping the banana peel into a barrel filled with food scraps. She did not look at Brace who watched her enter and then leave the kitchen.

Grabbing a cloak, Nayla wrapped the cloak around her and walked outside, walking through the trail in the backyard, leading out to the waterfront. She sat on a stone with the cloak tight wrapped around her, the cool breeze circulating around her body. Her brunette color hair was down, it blew gently in the air, looking like brown snakes floating in the air.

Her eyes shut as she took in a deep inhale when she was feeling her stomach turning again. Her left hand rested against her belly, underneath her bellybutton where it was firm and a bump beginning to form.

A soft breeze brushed against her cheeks that were beginning to turn pink due to the coolness of the air. There was a whisper that brushed against her right ear, whispering a single word.

 _Behind_

Eyes snapping open, reaching down to her right boot, she was pulling out the dagger from her boot.

"It is me."

Nayla took her hand off the dagger and adjusted the cloak on her body, staring out at the water. She felt James appear beside her, sitting himself down on the large boulder she sat on.

"You should be bundle up more." James told her.

Her eyes strayed off the water and her head turned to stare at James, who stared at her with wide eyes, not blinking.

"Brace told me you are not well."

"Morning sickness for the past few days, I will be fine." Nayla replied, turning her head away and arms were crossing over her chest, hands still clenching the cloak around her body.

"Did he suspect?" James asked.

There was another breeze, a little stronger than the first. There was a faint smell of sulfur that mixed in the low tide smell, a rotten smell, but this sulfur smell was new. There was a tug from her torso toward the water, a fog appeared above the water.

"He has been suspicious lately." Nayla told him, standing up from the boulder.

She walked toward the water, her boots sinking into the muddy shorelines as she got closer to the water. She came to a stand still before the shoreline, the water licking the toes of her boots. The fog appeared to be large, forming something, but she did not know what. She looked around, up and down the canal and saw no fog clouds anywhere else, but in front of her. Her eyes went before her, needing to see it closer.

 **…** **..**

James slowly stood up from the boulder, not understanding why Nayla got up. She walked with a slow, gentle walk, different from her usual strong, long strides. She was walking as if drawn to a thing that he could not see.

When Nayla came to a pause on the shoreline, James was walking toward her, seeing her looking around with a curious face. When Nayla took a step in the water, not bothered by the coldness, then took another step deeper, James took action. He knew the canal dropped off a small ledge underwater, another couple of feet and Nayla would disappear down beneath the surface.

He moved forward with quickness on his feet, reaching out to her. His arms slid underneath her armpits, wrapping around her front and he ripped her out of the water. He took a few steps back until he brought them a good amount away from the shore.

Turning her around in his arms, James was scanning her face with his eyes. He saw her trying to turn back to the water, but he grasped her shoulders and gave a small shake.

"Nayla? Nayla would you look at me."

"Wh—what?" Nayla snapped out of the trance she had been in to stare up at him with confusion.

James knew that whatever she had saw, it effected her. It was most likely another sign that came to her, warning her or showing her a sign of importance in the future. James found her vulnerable due to her abilities, but he also found her effecting him greatly. The dread, the drop of his stomach when he saw how she walked into the water, not knowing what she did, brought a second of concern in him. He hated how she made him feel, but at the same time, he could not push her aside. She became important to him and he will protect what was important to him at all cost.

"You saw a sign." James hands were tight on her shoulders, loosening up when he saw her move with an uncomfortable manner.

"I do not know what it was. Did you not see the fog?" She asked lowly, eyes squinting with curiosity for his answer.

His eyes looked away from her face to stare around the canal, seeing no fog. There was nothing around, but the occasional boats. His eyes were widen as he stared down at her, not having to say a word to her as she shut her eyes, bowing her head.

"The fog was creating a form. It was large, and I tried to get closer, but…" She paused and tilted her head up, staring at him.

"Shape?"

"It was large, but there appeared to be pillars sticking out of it. If only I got closer to see the details." Nayla mumbled the last part to herself, yet it was loud enough for James to hear.

"And fall into the water, putting yourself and our child in danger."

Nayla turned her head away from him causing him to let out a low hum, knowing he was right. He will not have Nayla, a pregnant Nayla, be in any sort of danger. Usually a child would be a nuisance to him, but Nayla was of great importance to him. The being that grew every day inside of her was apart of him, and he will protect them both, both vulnerable in their own unique way to him.

James thought about her description of the fog, the fog that had taken a large shape and pillars that stuck out of it. His eyes flickered back and forth, searching her own before he was hit with an image of a boat.

"A ship?" He asked lowly.

Her eyes searched his own, the guess appeared to be right. The image of the fog began to form inside her head again, this time, she could picture an outline of a large sail boat. Her eyes focused back onto his face.

"I believe so."

James only stared at her for a few moments before he let go of her. He turned away, but his left hand wrapped around her forearm.

"Come. Out of the cold now." James began to tug her along.

Nayla let him lead her back to the Chamber House, not another word from her.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Also, I am going to extend the time period of the storyline. Everything that went on in the first season, appeared to happen quickly, but I feel that all the planning in the season had to take a some time, right? Therefore, I am going to extend the time period to also have Nayla become noticeably pregnant with child.**

 **Enjoy. Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter:** Plans

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Week Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The chest that belonged to James father was emptied out by James until Lorna realize where Nootka Sound treaty was hidden. After the treaty was found in a hidden compartment in the chest, James was now on a gunpowder mission with Cholmondeley, to deliver the gunpowder to Carlsbad, the head of the American Society of Secret Correspondence of London, a woman that James met the night of the party where Thorne had challenged him to a duel.

Nayla was sleeping when she snapped awake. Her eyes shot open at the feel of a hand sliding up her left thigh, the long nightgown moving higher up her legs until one side was scrunched up above her waist. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, her eyes adjusting to the dark until she could make up James face.

"James?"

"Do not step out of the house these next few days."

She felt his hand brush her inner thigh until it slid upwards, underneath the bunch up nightgown and his hand brushed the small bump forming.

"I do not like being a cage bird, James."

"Think of the child."

Her eyes narrowed on him as she knew he would use that to his advantage. He did not make any sort of expression, not bothered that he would use their child as a way to keep her in the house. He stared, not bothered by her glare.

Turning her head away, Nayla stared toward the window where the sun was not up yet. She could see a slither of the sky through the crack of the curtains, since the sky was lightening up, the sun will be coming up soon.

The bed moved downward to her left. The hand stilled on her lower stomach, not moving away as the body to the hand pressed against her side. Nayla shut her eyes, taking in a long, soft inhale, breathing in the smell of pine and sweat from James.

"The gunpowder delivery to Dumbarton, how will you handle it?" She questioned, eyes still shut.

"Nighttime." James mumbled, turning his head to bury his face in her hair that was fanned out across the pillows.

"How would you disguise gunpowder that is usually put in barrels?"

"Still thinking. You are curious." James opened his eyes and turned his head a little, staring at the side of her face.

"I am concern since stupidity could get you hang." Nayla murmured, opening her eyes and turning her head toward him. The tips of their noses brushed against each other, their eyes in connection.

"Hmm." He gave a small smirk to which she rolled her eyes, knowing he will take in her words of concern, but he will not promise to not do something stupid.

"Have you thought of a disguise?"

"No."

"Well, Dumbarton and you did hide behind the cholera spread to keep the Company off your tracks. Why not use cholera to your advantage?" Nayla eyes stayed firm on his face, a smirk on her lips.

"How do you mean?" James eyes narrowed a little, finding her suggestion interesting.

"Death and cholera, James, which coffins would be a container to hide the gunpowder in, don't you think?"

The eyebrows moved up, eyes widen a little, and the rest of the face perked with interest. Her idea suggestion made a look of enlightenment to appear on James face.

It was rare that James would kiss her out of nowhere, usually their lips met when they were entangled with one another. His lips were against her own and then pulled away, his eyes making connection with her own. He did not say anything, only turned his head to bury his face in her hair once again, shutting his eyes.

Nayla stared at him, watching him take a few deep inhales of the scent of her hair before his breathing began to relax. His body welcoming sleep. She was glad that he was sleeping for sleep did not welcome him that much, too many thoughts of his past haunted him.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Week Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The words of James, to stay within the Chamber House, Nayla listened. She tried to make a deal with him, saying that it was her idea to hide the gunpowder in the coffins, thus, she should be allowed to go outside. Nayla only got a firm glared by James, making her to know she should listened to his command the first time.

Nayla sat in a chair by the window in the bedroom, trying to read a novel, but could not focus on a single sentence. When she read the same sentence a couple of times, she stopped altogether. She shut the book, setting it on the window sill. Her right hand unconsciously rested against the developing pregnant bump.

The baby that grew inside her gave her a hell of morning sickness, not just in the morning, but sometimes through the day. Certain smells and taste would turn her stomach, sometimes the sight of certain surroundings would sicken her too.

Her eyes stared out the window, the skies were darkening by the hour. She felt that a storm was brewing and it will make its presence known later on in the day. Even if the days always appeared gloomy, sprinkles of rain, a storm was horrid. She did not mind a storm since she enjoyed listening to the rain pounding against the roof of the house. She enjoyed watching lightning flash across the sky, lightening up the sky and the land for a brief moment in a bluish white light, sometimes a hint of purple in the mix. The thunder rumbling across the sky from a distance, not enjoying it when it got too loud.

The seat she sat in, she sat up straighter when she caught sight of the familiar top hat over the wall that surrounded the Chamber House. The gate opened up, and she watched as James came walking into the yard.

She turned away from the window when he disappeared from her sight. The front door opening had her to shut her eyes, thinking that everything went well last night. If something went wrong with the transportation of the gunpowder, she knew that James wouldn't have returned home. He with his gang of misfits would be locked up, waiting to be hanged.

Nayla opened her eyes, turning them to continue staring out the window even when the bedroom door opened and shut.

"Do tell me you slept last night?"

"I did." Nayla replied, staring at James in the reflection of the window. She saw him take a step forward, standing closer to the seat she sat in.

"Did all go as planned?"

"Umm hmm." James dropped his top hat on the chest that rested at the end of the bed.

Nayla finally turned her head to stare at him, watching as he sat on the chest beside his top hat, staring at her. He sat back on the rest, his back rested against the end of the bed and his hands rested on top of his thighs. He eyed her closely when she stood up and walked up to him.

"I am glad."

"We will still be cautious."

"I know." She took a step closer to him, stepping between his knees.

James sat up straight, his hands slowly slid down his thighs to rest on his knees. He held himself back from reaching out to grab her hips. She could tell that he was trying to restrain himself from touching her, wanting to see if he had control around her, but she knew that it will not last. She knew that James always had to touch her, someway, somehow. A hand soon came to brush against her left hip before dropping away.

"It is going to rain." James announced, his eyes looking around her to the window.

"Indeed, a storm is brewing." Nayla said, not taking her eyes off of him.

James eyes turned away from the window to stare up at her with a quick narrow of the eyes and a tilt of the head before he recollected himself.

"Why do I sense a meaning behind that?"

"There is nothing good with what is going on, James. The storm is brewing, but soon, it will come down hard. Are you prepared for when that happens?" Nayla questioned, this time, she was the one that reached out to brush her right fingertips across his chest.

"I will be ready. Will you be another set of eye for me?" James said, eyes not straying from staying in connection with hers.

"Of course, not only my eyes will look out for you, but there are many that roam around with eyes and ears everywhere." Nayla told him, mostly assured him that the other side was watching too.

A low hum came from James and he leaned his back against the bed again, his eyes flickering up and down her body before meeting her eyes again.

"It's becoming late."

"Indeed it is."

"Take it off." James told her, eyeing the dress that she wore.

Nayla gave a small incline of the left eyebrow. Her eyes looked to the door to see if it was locked and it was. When James came into the bedroom, he must had flickered the latch to lock the bedroom door. Her eyes were back on James while her hands reached up to the front of her dress to start unlacing the top. All the while, he did not blink as he watched her strip in front of her, his ocean blue eyes were burning with desire. Desire burning eyes that defined what James wanted to do to her, waiting to lick her body with hot touches.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

James was wrapped around Nayla's body, similar to a blanket. Their bodies were warm, their skins a bit sticky from dry sweat from the sex that they had a little while ago. His arms were around her, his right hand rested on the bump that was forming in her lower belly and pelvis region where their baby was growing.

His nose trailed down behind her ear and his mouth rested against her pulse, feeling how steady her heart was beating underneath his lips. His mouth pressed there for the umpteenth time tonight.

When he went to shut his eyes, he heard pounding. At first he had thought it was the thunder rumbling outside, but as he listened closely, it was the sound of someone knocking hard on the front door.

Sliding away from Nayla, mumbling underneath his breath about it being late and the warmth of the woman that carried his child, James pulled on his worn down grayish night shirt before heading out of the bedroom.

When James got down the levels of stairs and stood at the bottom of the staircase, he stared at the door to see Zilpha. She was staring in, soaked to the bone and grinned at the sight of him coming to stand before the door and opening it to welcome her out of the storm.

James did not say anything as he led her to the sitting area where he crouched by the fireplace, lighting a fire to warm up the room while Zilpha admitted that she killed her husband, Thorne. He did not saying anything to Zilpha about her admitting that she murdered her husband and then came here, expecting for him to take her in his arms. James hoped that Zilpha did not attempt to get 'cozy' with him. He had a woman upstairs that he respected and honor now, who was also carrying their son or daughter.

 **…** **..**

Nayla woken up when she felt herself shiver. She turned a little over to note that James side of the bed was empty. The other side of the bed, the blankets were tossed toward the end and James nightshirt was gone.

Nayla kicked the blankets away, getting up herself and pulling on a robe to cover up her body. She crossed her arms over her chest, shivering a little at the coldness that went through the house, especially walking barefoot across the wood floors.

Dodging the floorboards that creaked and coming to the staircase to lead down, she found herself pausing when she heard talking on the main floor. She picked up James voice immediately, hearing it close making her to know that he was heading toward the staircase.

"You stay here. I will tell Brace to arrange a carriage. By the time you get home, the body will be gone." James said with a tired tone.

"Home?"

Immediately, Nayla tensed as she knew that voice—Zilpha. It was James half-sister in the Chamber house in the middle of the night, on a very stormy night in fact. Nayla held herself from walking down the stairs to confront James and tell him to come back to bed, to show Zilpha that James moved on.

"Yes."

"You're sending me home?" Zilpha voice said with disbelief, clearly thinking that he was going to let her stay here.

Nayla held back a smirk as she heard how Zilpha did not believe that James was sending her away. Nayla leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs, tilting her head a little to continue listening in.

"Of course. Or you will hang. I will get rid of the body. No one will know." James said smoothly.

There was a small creak making Nayla to know that James took the first step on the staircase.

"Of course." Zilpha whispered.

The sound of the creaking of the stairs made Nayla to know that she had to move or act like she was coming to check on him. She did not want him thinking that she was eavesdropping on him. As quick and quietly as possible, Nayla went back to the bedroom door and stepped into the room, clenching the doorknob.

Nayla stepped out as she sensed James stepping onto the second floor. She poked her head out, staring at him with half-lidded eyes, acting as if she had aroused from slumber moments ago.

"James?"

"Go back to bed, Nayla." James said, walking by her to head toward the end of the house to wake Brace up.

Nayla did not say anything as she stepped back into the bedroom, keeping the door halfway open and sat herself on top of the bed. She could hear the sound of whispering and then footfalls again. She watched Brace walk by the bedroom, muttering underneath his breath while pulling on a top.

Then James appeared, stepping into the bedroom and pushed the door behind him to block them out from outside of the bedroom. He stood there, staring at her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"James?"

"Jealously does not suit you, Nayla." James said.

A small mental curse in her head, Nayla knew that she could not get anything by James ninety percent of the time. She would not act like she doesn't know what he was talking about because that would be a waste of time and he would also get frustrated.

"Jealously? I am not jealous." Nayla stood up from the bed, not caring that the robe opened up to show that she was still naked.

"Then what?" James asked, keeping his eyes on her face, not letting them travel to the opening that showed her bare skin.

"Concern and cautious." Nayla told him, standing up from the bed to step toward him.

There was a small tilt of James head at her answer before a low hum escaped from him. He shut his eyes, giving a small nod as he understood what she meant. It was clear that she was referring to who was downstairs.

James stepped toward her and stared down at her as he stood so close to her that his body almost pressed against her own. Nayla stared up at him, reaching up with her hands to her robe and pushed it off her shoulders, letting it pool into a lump onto the floor and her eyes did not disconnect from his own even as she slid her hands up underneath his night shirt, tugging it up and over his head.

Nayla reached toward his chest and pressed her hands against his chest pectorals, fingers spreading out and running down the thick tattoo lines on his body. Her eyes still not breaking away from his. There was a small twitch of the corner of his lips before he reacted with his hands. His hands came to cup underneath her butt cheeks and he grasped her, lifting her up a little to lay her out on the bed.

"There is nothing to be worried about." James hovered over her, staring down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you even sure about that?" Nayla whispered.

Her legs slid out from under him, her knees brushed against his hipbones until she settle her legs loosely around the back of his thighs.

"I have eyes everywhere." James mumbled against the side of her throat as his lips brushed down to her collarbones.

Nayla stared at the staring of the bedroom, feeling James lips brushed against her chest and then back up her throat to her jawline until his face was hovering over her. She stared up at him, bringing her hand up to trace her finger tips underneath both his eyes until she slid her fingertips down the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes, you do." Nayla whispered as she was one of the sets of eyes that saw any sort of danger heading their way.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter:** Everything

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The water was losing the hot temperature, slowly becoming lukewarm. Hands loosely on the rim of the bathtub, twitching. Eyelids were shut, but the eyeballs were moving behind them. There were twitches of the face and random limbs of the body.

Nayla was in a light sleep, but enough where she had images, or rather, visions. Visions played throughout her light sleeping state, showing her clues. Images of a boat, explosions, motionless bodies and dark figures that had mischievous intent. And then an image of James being watched by these malevolent eyes. The image of James made Nayla to erupt from her light sleeping state, sitting ramrod straight up and her hands were clenching the rim of the bathtub to the point that the white of her knuckles showed.

"James." Nayla whispered, wondering where James was at this moment.

Tugging the plug of the bathtub, she got out of the bathtub and dried herself off as quick as possible. She tugged on the bathrobe and dashed out of the bathroom, moving throughout the Chamber house like a madwoman.

"Nayla, what are you doing?" Brace popped out of nowhere.

Nayla had been running around the main floor of the house, looking in every room for a sign of James. She whirled around to face Brace as he stood at the front door, having just came in. He had bags in his hands making her to know that he had gone to the market.

"James? Where is James?"

"He left a little while ago without a word."

Nayla held back from saying any sort of curse word. She gave Brace a simple nod, and turned away from him to head back upstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Brace asked.

"Not that I know of." Nayla replied, continuing her journey up the flight of stairs.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The sound of boots woke Nayla up from her slumber. She had not realize that she had fallen asleep in the first place. After she had searched the Chamber House for James, only to have Brace inform her that James left the house unannounced, Nayla gone back to the bedroom.

She had tried to read a book, but ended up asleep across the bed. Being pregnant, she noticed her appetite was more, she got tire quicker, and she was beginning to get sudden shift of her moods.

Nayla dropped the book onto the nightstand before she slid herself out of the bed. She walked up to the door and opened it, poking her head out to look down the hallway. She caught sight of the tail end of James trench coat. He was going up to the attic causing her to become curious on his reason why.

James had been staying with her in the bedroom, but now, he was going up to the attic. She knew that he made it into a study room too, but it was late at night.

The bedroom door shut softly behind her and she let go of the knob to make her way toward the stairs that led up to the attic room. As she stepped up the last step onto the attic floor, she walked slowly into the room where she stood n the doorway and watched James throw his top hat off and ripped his muddy coat off.

"Who died?" She whispered.

James paused in tugging the rest of his clothing off of him. He soon resumed to take his shirt off to leave him in only his pants and boots. The boots were kicked off next and soon his pants followed.

Nayla simply stared at him, not saying anything as he was standing in the nude with his back to her.

"Winter." He whispered that she almost missed what he said.

"There is more to it." Nayla said, watching as James lower himself in an armchair and slumping within it.

"I think that I killed her."

Nayla did not say anything, only walked over to James to stand beside the armchair he sat in. Slowly, she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder in a comfort manner. She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath before she let out an exhale from her mouth.

"You didn't do it." Nayla said as she opened her eyes.

Her words made James to snap his head around to stare up at her with widen blue eyes. Her fingers trailed across his shoulder and then slipped off to turn her back to him. Her eyes came to rest in a part of the attic room, sensing a presence trying to manifest itself. She sensed the shift in the air, and the touch of cool air against any of her skin that was visible.

"Did you see it? Did you see who did it?"

"Someone who eyed you mischievously. Someone that wanted to hurt you in some shape or form." Nayla explained in a soft tone, her hands coming up to rest against her pregnant belly.

"First my ship got destroyed, and then Winter was murdered in cold blood."

"The Company, or rather, Sir Stuart Strange was the one to put you in this predicament." Nayla said, turning around to stare at James.

Nayla eyed James as he stared at her before he looked away, shutting his eyes and his hands were clenching the arms of the chair. She could see the beginning of perspiration emerge from his skin. There were a mixture of confusion, nervousness and concern across his face. Such emotions made her to think that James was thinking much about what was happening to him.

Her visions did not show much, but shown enough to give her an idea of what would happen. Every vision that she had, related to James and she warned him every time about the visions, but she knew that James would not stop his actions. James would continue do what he must, no matter what would come in his path.

With nothing else to say, Nayla walked up to James and brush her fingertips down the scar that travel around his left eye. She dropped her hand away to walk away, heading back downstairs to go to the bedroom.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It was late at night when there was the sound of knocking against the front door.

Nayla went to sit up in bed, but an arm was around her waist. She turned onto her other side to see that James was in bed with her. It made her to stare at his face, seeing a trouble set upon his face. She never heard him come into the bedroom or slip into the bed with her.

"James? James?" She whispered, patting his cheek gently.

"Hmm?" James eyelids fluttered before they opened.

"There's someone at the front door."

James eyes snapped open, staring into hers before he turned onto his back and sat up a bit, listening to the knocking that continue against the door.

"Brace!" James shouted, waiting a couple seconds to see if Brace would get up.

After moments of absolute silence, James began to mutter underneath his breath.

"The hell…" James muttered as he pulled away from Nayla to push himself out of bed.

Nayla sat up in the bed, watching as James left the bedroom to check who was at the door. She was about to get up, but she had a feeling that James would not her eavesdropping as she done so before. She had heard a male voice speak to James, this time it was not his sister.

When James returned back into the bedroom, he did not come back to bed immediately. He stood at the window, staring out at the scenery. His hands came up to grip the windows frame, his head bowed.

"James, who was it?"

"Someone that wants me to speak forth against the Company about the Cornwallis, which was renamed the _Influence_."

There wasn't much that Nayla knew about James past occupation, or rather, heard much about his past occupation from his lips. Instead, she heard the gossip that gone around about James past, and how many thought he died with the sinking of the _Influence_.

"Why? Did it involve something serious with the East India Company?"

"Aye."

Nayla continued to stare at the back of James head, wondering why someone wanted to speak out about a ship's sinking. The thought of the ship sinking made her to get ideas in her head until she thought of a reason for bringing the topic to surface and to indict the East India Company.

"It wasn't the usual cargo ship filled with sugar, tea and what not, was it?"

For a couple of second passed with silence and no movement, but then James shook his head.

"I was told to nail the hold down so no one escaped." James said lowly, gripping the window frame harder.

"James." Nayla whispered, shock at the new information he told her.

"It was a skeleton crew to sail to a sugar planation that was owned by Sir Stuart Strange's brother." James said through clenched teeth.

"This person that showed up, how did they know about all of this?" Nayla questioned, pushing for more answers.

"Yes, George Chichester is a lawyer has been hired by the Crown to investigate."

Nayla pushed the blanket off to leave the bed, curious at what James was saying. He appeared to be opening up with his past to her more than ever, and she found herself wanting to gather as much as she could.

"He told you all of this?"

"Yes." James mumbled, dropping his forehead against the cool window glass pane.

"What will you do?"

"I will not do what he requested…not right away that is." James answered as he turned from the window to face her.

She took a couple of steps to stand before him, reaching up to brush her fingertips along his jawline and against the scar again. Her eyes searched his, seeing all sorts of emotions going through his eyes.

Nayla was pulling her hand away from his face, but his hand shot up to keep her hand pressed against his face. James clenched her hand, giving it a squeeze before loosening his grip. He moved her hand to be before his face, moving his fingers through her own fingers, entwining and untangling.

"There will become a time that it will become hard in the future, and you will need to stay calm."

For James to say this comment, he said it to keep her calm and to look out for her, but for Nayla, she felt it was a warning. His comment made her to untwine their fingers apart to step closer to him until the small pregnant bump of her belly brushed against him.

"Whatever is to happen come the future, will you seek me out James? Will you be with me?"

"You are mine. I will not leave your side. Do know that, Nayla." James said firmly, his eyes held her eyes in a solid hold too.

Nayla did not say anymore to James, only laid her head against his chest to listen to the strong beating of his heart. Her eyes shut as James rested his chin on top of her head and a hand slid up into her hair, keeping her close.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was a hole in his hat from the gunshot that Helga shot at him while she shouted him to be the murderer of her daughter Winter. James repeated Nayla's words in his head like a chant, assuring himself that it was not him that killed Winter, but the Company.

James knew that Helga would get some sort of revenge on him; thus, he had to prepare himself for the storm that will come. He would need to get the gunpowder ready to be transported. He needed to get himself a ship. As he stood in his father's old company building near the docks, he heard the door open and the sound of heels come up the steps to the second floor platform he stood on.

He stuffed letters into his trench coat before he turned around to see it was his half-sister, Zilpha. He had a feeling that she would make her presence known sooner or later, especially after the night she came by the Chamber House and he sent her away.

The day of Zilpha's late husband Throne funeral, Zilpha had tried to lure James to her with suggestive glances, but James ignored her and he walked away. He had gone straight home, poured himself a glass of whiskey, waited for Nayla to come home from grocery shopping and then he took Nayla straight upstairs where he took her in their bed until both could not keep their eyes open.

When he turned away from his coat, his eyes came to settle on Zilpha, who stood there with the tiniest of grin on her lips. He knew she was here to confront him, to make him become amour by her, but James knew it would be a fail attempt on her part. He had already made sail away from their past together, and now he was on his future with Nayla.

"Do you know who blow up your ship?" Zilpha asked.

James did not answer her, only turned his back to feel a tea cup up with tea. He held it out to Zilpha, but she shook her head and sat herself down in a seat at a small round table. James took a sip from the tea itself as he sat himself down on the other side of the round table, eyes not quite meeting his half-sister's stare.

"I've been thinking a lot about our past, and, well I think we were right."

He continued to stay quiet, getting a short imagine of the past where affection was exchanged between Zilpha and him in a manner that was frowned upon. An affection that no siblings should show to one another.

"It wasn't the time for such, but we can have plenty of time now."

"No." James said, staring at the table before his eyes came up to meet her own.

"No, we don't." James repeated.

"When you first came back, you told me you loved me. I would have never thought…" Zilpha said slowly, her eyes widen a bit as her eyes stayed on James.

"But you don't think. Do you?"

"I know you. I know your nature. I know you." Zilpha tried to assure him, but he shook his head.

"No. I believed once that we were the same person."

"We are." Zilpha replied.

"We are not." James said.

James looked away as he could see the realization that slowly crept across Zilpha's face, realizing that he was trying to, in a way, say goodbye. To lay it out for her and show her that in the end, he was releasing what they done in the past. His message was that he was moving on without her in his plans.

"We are."

"Not anymore. Perhaps you should thank your God for that."

"No. No, James. No. No, you can't do this. Not now."

"It is done."

"Please." Zilpha pleaded, blinking away tears.

James stood up and he walked over to the office table to pluck a diamond off it. He walked back over to the table and set the pebble size rock diamond in front of Zilpha's table spot.

"For your widowhood."

A sob began to erupt from Zilpha as she was seeing that James was ending any sort of relationship that had formed between them. Their past was being sliced away from James life, and he was pushing it away and out of the picture so he could focus on his future plans.

"Now, I have work to do, so please excuse me." James said as he stood there, not looking at her as her sobs began to disappear.

James peeked at her in the corner of his eyes, where he was seeing her trying to control her emotions but she was failing to do so. He turned his attention away when Zilpha stood up from the seat to leave. He turned away to walk to the desk to write a couple more letters to specific people and what he wanted them to do when the time was right to leave on the ship. However, he paused from making any moves for the letters when he heard Zilpha pause in her walking.

"Would you do the same to her as you are doing to me? Push her away for your selfishness."

"What I am doing now is not out of my selfishness, but it is my loyalty to her." James admitted as he turned from the desk to stare with a serious expression at Zilpha.

The tears appeared to get larger once again in Zilpha's eyes at his words. He would not lie, and he would defend Nayla. There was a twinge in his stomach at Zilpha's mention of Nayla. To him it showed that Zilpha knew some information about Nayla.

"Loyalty?"

"Yes, loyalty. She gives me loyalty and I, in return, give her loyalty."

There was a shaky inhale made from Zilpha, her hands shaking a little on her sides which made her to clasp her hands together in front of her. Her unshed tear filled eyes flickered up to stare at him once again.

"You care about her?"

"Yes."

"You were struck by her rather quick, don't you think?" Zilpha pointed out.

"Anything that you say will now would not change the fact of what I told you moments ago. What we once had in the past was nothing but lust. I see that now. It is nothing more, anymore more."

"No, no, it was not lust…"

"Do not deny denial." James said sharply, cutting her off and showing he did not want to continue this conversation anymore.

There was a lot of patience gathered up in James, but it was beginning to wear thin. He could understand that Zilpha was trying everything possible to make him change his words, his perception, his mind, but he would not. He stood firm and tall, picturing Nayla with their child in her arms, waiting for him to be fully committed to them. He found fatherhood would be a challenging road for him in the future, but it was a challenge he would accept. He would not become like his father that much he knew, or rather, hoped would not happen.

"What is she to you?" Zilpha whispered with her back turned to James now.

James stared at Zilpha's back, knowing that she was trying to be strong, but he could hear the way that her breathing was changing due to the sobs she was holding back. He knew that that every answer that he given her, it made her feel worst, but he would not give her fake answers. He would not lie because he was not ashamed to tell the truth of his feelings for Nayla.

"She is everything." James answered.

There was a half choked sob that escaped from Zilpha, but she shook her head. His answer was the final strike on the head of the nail to be embedded into the coffin that sealed away his past with her. Whatever was between them, it was gone, and Zilpha was hit with reality full blast. James moved on, and onto a woman that he thought he would soon worship the ground she walked on. What he told Zilpha was true. Nayla was everything to him; everything that brought him clarity in his plans for the future; everything that he could not be but she could; everything that was strong enough to stand beside him in the toughest of times.

James thought the answer would make Zilpha leave, but she glanced over her should to stare at him one last time.

"Tell me, does she make you happy?"

"I feel alive."

"She's a good woman than." Zilpha said with a nod before she walked down the steps and exit out of the building with haste.

James stood in his spot for a couple of seconds before he dropped himself in the rickey wood office chair that sat before the desk. He let out a groan as he rubbed his hands over his face, annoyed and frustrated at what took place. His hands dropped from his face, and he stood up from the office chair to pick up his coat.

With such a heavy conversation, James found himself pull his coat back on and stuff the unfinished letters into his pockets. He would finish them at the Chamber House after he would seek out Nayla to make sure that her wellbeing was fine.

After his ship was blown up, Helga trying to shoot him, and such a deep, personal conversation with Zilpha, James was tense. He needed to make sure that no one in the Chamber House would be brought harm, especially the woman that was everything to him and the mother of their future son or daughter.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter:** The Rats

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

A brush against her belly made Nayla eyes to flutter open. Eyeing the dark canopy over the bed, Nayla eyes strayed away from the canopy and stared down toward the brush feeling on her half-round belly.

James head rested above her growing pregnant belly. She could tell he was still sleeping, his breathing was slow and deep. His strong arms were wrapped around her body, and one of his legs were tangled with hers. She lifted her right hand off his back and gently let her fingers sink into his hair.

She shut her eyes, and felt sleep welcome her back, sinking her right into the dreamworld.

 **…** **..**

 _There was giggling, more than one._

 _Land surrounded by beautiful greenery of the forest, and there was a steam nearby which led out to a rocky beach and into the deep blue ocean._

 _"_ _Mama, mama."_

 _Slowly, Nayla turned around and knelt down, holding her arms out._

 _A boy about the age of eight ran into her arms, wrapping his small arms around her. She heard herself gently laugh and then felt a soft smile come onto her lips._

 _"_ _Where is your father…"_

 _Nayla could not make out the name she called the boy. It was as if her mind did not want her to know the name of the child, who called her mama and was obviously her son._

 _The boy pulled back, staring at her with a mixture of greenish blue eyes. Light brown hair, which was messy due to all the running. He smiled, showing one of his bottom tooth was missing. The structure of his face was clear as day. Nayla saw all James in the boy, except the lips. The lips were definitely hers._

 _"_ _I am here."_

 _Nayla felt herself push off the ground and stand tall, watching as a shadowy figure emerge from the forest tree line._

 _James stood tall, and had a calm expression. Nayla took notice of how relaxed James seemed, and he appeared not trouble anymore. Her eyes scan over his clean outfit, but soon landed on another child, who poked their head around James legs._

 _"_ _Mommy." Another boy came forward, running into her legs._

 _She was in shock at another child, another boy. This little one looked to be around four years of age, and he had James storm blue gray eyes. Yet he had dark brown hair like her own, and her nose and lips. He had a twinkle in his eyes, a twinkle of happiness._

 _A brush against her side made Nayla to look up and stare at James, who stepped along her side. She looked down as she felt his hand slid around her front. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw her stomach was semi-round, filled with child again._

 _"_ _This one will be a girl."_

 _"_ _Oh?"_

 _"_ _And if she looks anything like you, she will not marry until she is forty."_

 _"_ _James!"_

 _The two little boys snickered to the side._

 _Nayla glanced away from James and stared at the two boys, their future sons. She now was seeing two boys and another child on the way. It made her to question if this would be the future, or this is what the future will look like if everything goes right._

 _A squeaking sound made Nayla to turn away from her boys and stared behind her, noticing the stream becoming dark. Her head tilted to the side as she watched the darkness move out of the stream and onto the land. The darkness shattered a part and formed into what appeared to be a hundred of rats._

 _She let out a scream, feeling hands grab onto her. Her name and her mother title being called by James and their two sons._

 _The rats scurry closer and closer to the point she could see their beady eyes. The squeaking became louder and louder, almost to the point they were screeching._

 _She felt the claws, heard the screeching and then she was being shaken._

 **…** **..**

A gasp escaped her, and she almost shot up but she was held down by James tangled up with her body. Although, James was up and he stared up at her with widen eyes. Slowly, he let go of her, and she sat up in the bed. She swung her legs over the sides, running her hands over her pregnant belly.

"Two of them."

Nayla felt herself pause in rubbing her belly, and she turned halfway around to stare at James. He sat up enough to move himself over and wrap his arm around her belly. His hand rested on top of her hands, stilling her hand movements.

"Two boys, and another on the way."

"How—"

"I felt you. I felt like chains wrapped around my body and pulled me through a dark hole until my eyes settle upon you, standing there with the eldest boy."

"You entered my dreams."

"Your vision." James corrected, pushing himself up and pressing his chest against her back.

Nayla faced away from him, but felt him rest his chin on her right shoulder.

"It appears we are becoming one."

"Our bond is becoming powerful."

"Yes, or the little one seems to take after mommy." James whispered into her ear.

There was a low hum from Nayla, knowing she would train the incoming baby or future children how to be a medicine healer, or what people refer as a shaman.

There was a small squeak sound that caused Nayla eyes to snap open. Her eyes shot to the door, and she almost let out a startle scream at the sight of the rat. The vision, the dream came back at her full blast. She pushed herself against James until he fell back, arms around her body and holding her as she turn into his arms, pressing her face against his chest.

"The rat."

"Hmm, saw that too." James mumbled more to himself than toward her.

"Why rats?" Nayla mumbled.

James moved her off of him, allowing him to crawl over her and over to the edge of the bed.

Nayla sat up against the headboard, holding the bedsheets toward her chests and watching as James was on all fours, looking over the edge of the bed. She pulled her eyes away from his nude body to wiggle herself to the edge too, searching for the rat.

"Where did it go?"

"I have a feeling." James muttered, glaring at the slightly crack open bedroom door.

"Where?" Nayla asked.

James did not answer as he got off the bed and walked across the wood floors, which creaked underneath him. He pushed the door shut and locked it. James made his way back around the bed and got into his side.

Nayla laid back down, facing James as he slid back into bed. He turned on his side, and wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes. But she poked him in the side, making James to reopen his eyes and stare down into her eyes.

"Do not worry. I will handle it." James told her.

 **…** **..**

 **The Next Day**

 **…** **..**

When James gone out, Nayla found herself with Lorena and Robert, the young boy who had helped with the gunpowder back on the countryside. Both Lorena and Nayla tried to get Brace out of his room, but the older man ignored them.

After a while without Brace responses, Lorena was mumbling about preparing dinner for tonight while waving Robert to follow her to the kitchen. As for Nayla, she saw a few rats run along the walls causing her to jump and think about her dream from the previous night. As she watched the rats run along the wall, her eyebrows rose as they found a small hole in the wall, which led into Brace's bedroom.

"What is the meaning of them to be in my dream?" Nayla mumbled as she walked out of the hallway to head toward the foyer.

She had decided she would go out to the market, since she heard Lorena mentioned about being low on vegetables, and so Nayla decided to go to the market. Even though she knew James wanted them to stay out of sight as whatever he had planned would be set in motion, Nayla did not want to stay bounded to the house and wait until James got back from wherever to go to the market.

The place she goes to for groceries was not far, and by the time she got back, she felt her lips twitched at the sight of James. He was walking up the front steps of the Chamber house, but paused and turned around to stare at her.

There was a visible twitch in his eyes, and a sigh escaped him.

"Nayla—"

"I know, I know, you shouldn't leave the house in your condition, especially when you are not around and do not know my whereabouts." Nayla cut him off while she walked up the steps and stood before him.

The two had a stared down before James sharply turned away and opened the front door, waving his hand for her to go in before him. She ran her hand over his arm as she stepped around him to enter into the house first.

"I do not want you to leave without someone with you, Nayla."

"James…" Nayla paused in the foyer and faced him with a slight irritated look.

"No, you do not give me that look." James pointed at her.

"Whatever sort of plan you have going on, I need to know something James, especially if I can't even take a foot outside."

James stepped closer to her and stared down at her.

"There is a plan, and when it starts to really sets into motion…it is a plan where anyone close to me could be snatched up. I do not want that for either of you." James told her lowly, looking her up and down, and his eyes resting a little lower on her pregnant belly.

There was pure seriousness in James eyes, but what caught her off guard a little bit was worry. He was worrying for her safety, and it made her to calm herself down. She had to think about whatever plan was about to be set into motion, she knew James would want her and the little one to be safe and protected. She knew she had to watch herself more as she swelled up with child, and she had to be extra cautious.

"Okay. I understand, James."

"Hmm, good." James mumbled before he turned on the heel of his boots and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Nayla followed, and stepped down the few steps to enter into the kitchen. Although as she moved around James, she paused as she saw the sight of the mess across the butcher table.

While Robert sat on a stool, washing and scrubbing the dirt off the small bundle of potatoes, Lorena was plucking the feathers off a duck, but was creating a mess of feathers everywhere.

"I told you to wait with the duck." Nayla said, stepping down the last step and into the kitchen area.

"I knew I could do it." Lorena looked up while she picked up a butcher knife.

"Right." James said dryly underneath his breath.

Nayla glanced at him with a small smirk, knowing she was the only one to hear him. Her attention turned back to Lorena and she jumped a little as Lorena slammed the butcher knife a few times on dead duck's neck.

"Where's Brace?" James asked, wondering why they were doing the cooking and not Brace.

"In his room." Robert answered while he scrubbed the dirt off the potatoes.

Nayla walked over toward the table, setting down the basket. She pulled out a couple more potatoes, and dropped them into the bucket of water before Robert. He glanced at her for a brief moment, and then gone back to the potatoes.

"He's been there all day. He's either mad or sick or drunk." Lorena said while she gone back to pick at the feathers in an angrily manner.

By Lorena's actions, James stared at her as if she had finally had it. He turned away and began to walk up the few steps to go find Brace.

"We knocked. He won't answer." Robert said after James, who continued to walk away to go find Brace.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Robert questioned.

"Who? Brace or James?" Lorena replied sarcastically.

Nayla let out a small snort and shook her head while she finished with unpacking the carrots and onions from the basket with a few small containers filled with herbs.

"Brace." Robert answered.

Putting some water into a small bowl, Nayla washed the carrots and onions off before she gone back with slicing the vegetables up.

Nayla could sense a disturbance in the air, feeling the need to comfort James yet knew to stay in her spot. She knew he would talk with Brace, and she had a feeling the rats in the house had to do with Brace.

Nayla looked up for a brief moment and stared across the kitchen where she watched the ghost of Mr. Delaney rub around his mouth where white foam had appeared at the corner of his lips. He threw his left hand up toward the shelf above him before he vanished through the wall. When he vanished through the wall, Nayla noted on the shelf, an almost empty bottle of arsenic. It was then the puzzle began to connect and she knew arsenic was used on James's father.

"Let's just say we all have something we have hidden within us. Sometimes things we need to keep to ourselves, and other things that will eat us away like a rat." Nayla explained in a low tone, looking up to see Lorena and Robert staring at her with a mixture of emotions.

Lorena stared with a curious expression, knowing Nayla meant something more by the comment. While Robert had a confused and horrified expression for her use of words. She assumed the young boy was picturing the rats eating away everything.

"But do not worry, the rats will not come for you. Once the truth is revealed, they will slowly wither away." Nayla leaned a bit over the table to stare at Robert straight in the eyes.

"So do not fear."

"I-I am not."

"Good. James is simply talking to Brace about getting rid of the rats. You have nothing to worry about." Nayla said as she leaned back to stand tall again and gave a simple smile before she goes back to slicing the cleaned vegetables.

She ignored the look from Lorena, who wanted to know what Nayla knew, but Nayla would not tell Lorena that her late husband Mr. Delaney had been poison with arsenic by Brace, who supposed to use it for the rats.

Nayla felt Mr. Delaney's presence nearby her, and she heard a soft whisper of a thank you. She knew he did not want her to tell the full truth to the Mrs. Delaney. Her head was bowed and she refocused on the task at hand. She knew James knew the truth about his father's death, but she also knew James wanted to hear the truth from Brace himself.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


End file.
